Secrets
by MauraRizzoli
Summary: What will Maura do when she discovers she has a sister and mother she never knew about? And what will happen when her mother comes after her? Together, Jane and Maura will find this monster that happens to be Maura's mother. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hola. This is my first Rizzoli & Isles fanfic. But this is not my first time writing fan fictions, I used to write CSI:NY fan fictions on my SMackedHard account. Feel free to check them out if you wish. I randomly thought of this idea for this story and thought it would be really cool to write. Please, tell me what you think and leave me a review. I appreciate it. Also, me and my friend, SashaSupporter on Twitter, pretend to be Jane and Maura, just for fun. I'm Jane and she's Maura. Follow us if you want: Jane_Rizzoli1 and Maura_Isles1 . I kind of based this off the book, Body Double, by Tess Gerritsen but I changed some of it. But doing that account actually gave me a lot of inspiration so if you want, follow us. Hehe. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, all the credit goes to Tess Gerritsen and everyone at the TV show. Most of this story is my idea and work. **

**Rating: T **

**Secrets**

**Chapter 1: **

It was a beautiful sunny Saturday in Boston. Everyone was excited about this day; especially Dr. Maura Isles and Detective Jane Rizzoli, since it was the nicest day the city had in months. Maura is the chief medical examiner of the Boston Crime Lab and Jane is a detective; the only female detective in the unit, in fact. It was their day off, unless a case popped up.

"Come on, Jane! We can go to a yoga class and clear our minds." Maura said with a big smile as she sipped her coffee.

"At 6 in the morning, Maura? No! Nuh uh." Jane said as her friend frowned. "What?"

"You were SO excited when you went yesterday. What happened to all that excitement?" Maura asked with a smirk.

"Yesterday, I had nothing else to do and besides, I wanted to talk to you. And as for the excitement, it's slowly being drained away." Jane said with a wink.

"Drained away by what?" Maura asked and Jane pointed to her pants and gave her an annoyed look.

"Oh…", Maura's eyes widened. "Oh! I see. That's unfortunate. I'm being drained too." Maura said with a wink. "I understand your pain, Jane."

"How can you even be smiling?" Jane said in a shocked tone. "It feels like someone is stabbing me down there."

"It's not that way for me." Maura said as she watched her friend let out a groan.

While she placed her hands on her pelvic area, she said, "You're damn lucky!"

"Let's go for a walk. Physical activity can help cramps go away." Maura said as she finished her coffee and threw it in the trash can.

"No! I had no idea." Jane said sarcastically. "What kind of physical activity?" Jane winked.

"Any kind." Maura returned a wink.

"Let's go now before someone calls us with a case." Jane said as she started to walk toward the door.

"You're going to run in your work clothes?" Maura asked surprisingly.

"Well, if someone calls us in, I'll look dumb with sweat pants on." Jane said as she walked back over to her friend.

"Come on! You can borrow a pair of mine." Maura said as she opened up her desk drawer. It had all sorts of shirts, pants and all sorts of clothes folded neatly inside it.

"Really? You have clothes in your drawer?" Jane asked and shook her head and laughed.

"It can come in handy once in a while," Maura said as she pulled out a pair of sweat pants. "See, if you were prepared, I wouldn't be supplying you with clothes right now."

"I'm sorry, Maura. I really am. I'll make sure to next time," Jane said with a wink as Maura handed her the pants. "You wouldn't by chance have an extra pair of sneakers, would you?" Jane asked as she took off her work pants and put on Maura's. When she looked back up, Maura held out a pair of sneakers in front of her with a big grin.

"I saw that coming." Jane said as she took the shoes and tried them on. "Wow. Same size. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Maura said as she changed into her running clothes. "So, how was your date with Joe Grant?" Maura's voice echoed across the room.

"Shh!" Jane said and Maura mouthed sorry to her. "It was…fun."

Jane started to walk away and Maura ran in front of her. "And?" Maura said with a smile.

"And what?" Jane asked with a weird look.

"Did you guys…you know?" Maura asked with a wink.

"No! No. Why would we? It was our first date and just because we're going out doesn't mean-" Jane rambled on as Maura kept smiling at her. "Okay! We did!"

Maura's mouth dropped. "No wonder you didn't answer my texts."

"We didn't plan on it…I didn't anyway." Jane said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Love isn't planned, Jane." Maura said with a smile.

"I don't think I love him…yet." Jane said as they walked out of the morgue.

"That can all change." Maura said and poked her on the side."

"Don't poke me! You know I don't like that." Jane poked Maura and they both laughed.

As they made their way up the stairs, they heard people singing, "Jane's got a boyfriend!".

Jane looked around the corner and saw Frost and Korsak joking around. That was a first for them, since t they're always on each other's backs. Jane glared at Maura.

"You didn't, Maura…" Jane said with a frown.

"I didn't!" Maura said in shock. "Well…"

"Well…what?" Jane's mouth dropped.

"They may have possibly heard me talking to you on the phone last night." Maura said sadly.

"Great, now they'll never leave me alone. Let's go the other way." Jane said as she grabbed Maura's hand and went toward the back exit.

"You'll have to face them sometime." Maura said as they got outside.

"I know, but not right now. Maybe they'll even forget." Jane said with a smile.

"I doubt they will, Jane." Maura told her as they started to run.

"A girl can dream, can't she?" Jane said with a smile as they started to laugh.

Just a few blocks away, Lindsay Hunter was walking home from her best friend's house. They only lived a few houses away so they were always at each others house. Lindsay smiled widely as she looked up at the baby blue sky, as her cherry blonde hair bounced in the breeze. _Finally, a nice day_. She thought and got out her house key. As she stood on the sidewalk, she noticed a car in the driveway behind her mom's car. It wasn't a car she knew. _That's odd. I wonder who's here. _

Next door, she saw her next door neighbor, Mrs. Winters staring at her cautiously. She was a very polite lady with curly white hair. "Who's car is that, Lindsay?"

"I have no idea, Mrs. Winters. I'm about to find out. Have a nice night." Lindsay said politely and gave a little wave.

"You too, sweetheart." Mrs. Winters said and walked back into her house.

Lindsay stuck the key in the lock, it clicked and she walked inside, only to be grabbed by her hoodie. She screamed instinctively as the door was slammed behind her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, missy." the man that held her by the hood of her hoodie told her. He wore a ski mask.

"What do you want from me?" Lindsay tried to ask calmly but was too overwhelmed with her emotions to remain calm. While looking around, she saw her mom bound up in ropes and duck tape over her mouth. "Mom!"

"It's simple…" Lindsay heard a voice. "I don't ask for much."

"Who's there?" Lindsay asked, looking around for the voice.

A woman stepped out from behind the living room wall. She had light brown hair and was wearing clothes that someone from jail would wear. She instantly knew who she was.

"Mom?" Lindsay asked as her jaw dropped. "But…how?"

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Lindsay's real mom walked toward her. "My my, you look more like me every single day." She put a hand up to Lindsay's face.

"Don't touch me." Lindsay slammed her mother's hand down. "What do you want? And why did you tie up my mom?"

"I'll get to that in a moment. And she's not even your real mother. She's your foster mother." her real mother walked closer to her. "I'M your real mother."

"I don't want to have anything to do with you. You're a monster!" Lindsay yelled and tried to kick her mother but the masked man held her tightly by the arms. Lindsay then spit into her mothers face.

She wiped off the spit. "Is that a way to treat your mother?" She said and looked the man in the eyes. "Let her go."

"But she'll-" he started to say.

"I said let her go! If she even thinks about it, she must not be as smart as I thought she was." she said with a smile. "Speaking of smart, what are your grades?"

_Why is she making small talk with me? _Lindsay thought and said, "Straight A's." She stared at the floor, avoiding her real mother's gaze.

"Good. I'm proud. Well, here's why I'm here. Remember the last time I gave you a visit?" her mother asked her with an evil smile.

_**Of course she did. She remembered it perfectly. She was 12 years old at the time. Lindsay remembers running in from school. Her foster mom started letting her stay home alone but only for a few hours, since she would get home from work in 3 hours. Lindsay was confused when she turned the knob and it was open. **_

"_**Hello?" Lindsay asked, her voice echoed across the room. "Mom? Are you home early?" **_

"_**Yes I am." a woman said and jumped out from behind the wall. She had a large steak knife in her gloved hands. "Did you miss me?"**_

"_**Who are you?" Lindsay asked. She didn't know what to think. She thought it would be so cool to stay home alone and look what happened. **_

"_**I come all this way and you have no idea who I am? That's a shame." the woman said and came closer to her. **_

_**Lindsay leaned back instinctively. "Please, leave me alone. Please, leave." She fell to her knees and started to cry. **_

"_**I thought you were stronger than that." the woman said. "You REALLY don't have a clue who I am?"**_

_**Through the tears, Lindsay managed to say. "No." **_

"_**I am your mother." the woman said with a huge smile. **_

_**Lindsay looked up with tears pouring down her face and she shook her head. "No. My mother is at work. She's going to be home-" **_

"_**That's your FOSTER mother. That's not your real mother. I am." the woman said it proudly. **_

"_**But she…she never…" Lindsay started to say. She was so confused. Had her mother lied to her this whole time? **_

"_**She never told you?" the woman said as she circled her. "I'm sure any good mother, even a foster one, wouldn't want to tell you about me." **_

_**Lindsay couldn't believe it. Her mother did lie to her. For 12 years of her life, to only find out now that she's not even her real mother. Come to think of it, they looked nothing alike. **_

"_**What's so bad about you?" Lindsay tried to remain calm. **_

"_**What's so bad about me?" the woman held the knife in front of Lindsay's eyes. "What could possibly be wrong with me? I broke into someone's house and I'm carrying a knife with gloves on. What could possibly be wrong?" **_

"_**Are you a…killer?" Lindsay asked in a shocked tone. It was getting stranger and stranger by the minute. **_

"_**BINGO!" the woman yelled and scared Lindsay. "You finally put all the pieces together but I knew you would because you're a genius." **_

_**Lindsay didn't like to show it off but she was really smart. She was the top of her class even. **_

"_**What are you gonna do to me?" Lindsay asked as she wiped the tears away. Crying wouldn't get her out of this mess. If she could maybe get to a telephone, she could call 911. **_

"_**It's very simple. You see, I've killed lots of people. I'm not afraid to admit that." the woman started to explain. "It's kind of…a family business, if you want to call it that. And I want to see if you got what it takes…" **_

"_**So…you want me to…kill someone?" Lindsay asked. **_

"_**Way to state the obvious…" the woman said with a shake of her head. "YES. I WANT YOU TO KILL SOMEONE." The anger scared Lindsay. "Sorry about that. But, you see your dog over there?" **_

_**She did. It was their golden retriever, Buddy, sleeping peacefully on the couch. **_

"_**I want you to kill your dog." the woman said with a smile. "It's not that hard and it's only a dog." **_

"_**Only a dog?" Lindsay said in a shocked tone. "He's alive. How can you even kill someone that's alive?" None of this made sense to Lindsay. Maybe she was dreaming. She pinched herself to wake up. It wasn't a dream after all. **_

"_**I don't like people. I'll admit that. But there's something about watching the life slip from someone's body…you get what I'm saying?" the woman asked her.**_

"_**No! I don't get what you're saying." Lindsay said in anger. **_

"_**I should have known…you're just like your sister." the woman said as she kicked the wall. **_

"_**I don't have a sister…" Lindsay said in a confused tone. **_

"_**Oh, but you do. You see, she didn't just lie to you about me. She also lied about your sister, Maura." the woman said with a smile. "I could tell right when I gave birth to her that she wouldn't be capable of this," she traced her finger along the blade of the knife. "so I put her into adoption."**_

"_**But that was your daughter! How could you-" Lindsay started to say but the woman stopped her. **_

"_**I won't have a weak person in my family. I thought you weren't weak, but I was wrong." the woman grabbed Lindsay by the shirt and stood her up. "You're first and then I'm going to get your sister." **_

"_**No!" Lindsay screamed and kicked her mother's leg and she fell down. Quickly, Lindsay ran out into the kitchen and picked up the phone and dialed 911. She didn't get to talk to the police however but the phone was still on so the police could hear everything. Lindsay was grabbed my her shirt and thrown to the ground. Lindsay screamed as loud as she could. **_

"_**911...what is your emergency?" she heard a woman say. **_

"_**I gave you a chance…and you didn't use it." her mother said and brought the knife to Lindsay's throat. "Any last words?" **_

"_**Rot in hell!" Lindsay screamed as her mother cut the right side of her throat and blood oozed out. Lindsay started to cough. Her mother stood up and watched her bleed. **_

_**Seconds later, police stormed into the house and arrested her mother and took Lindsay to the hospital. The police were looking for her mother for a long time and were glad they found her. **_

Lindsay zoomed out of her reverie. She felt the scar on her throat.

"Yes…I remember." Lindsay said with a straight face.

"Good. Then you should know what I'm going to ask you to do, right?" her mother nodded her to head to her foster mother bound up in ropes. She let out a few groans and shook her head. "Don't you want to kill her for lying to you about me? And lying to me about that sister you never met?"

Lindsay shook her head. "How did you get out of jail?"

"I have my ways, but that didn't answer my question." her mother said. "I should have known when I stepped into this house you weren't going to cooperate with me. Patrick, can you please take her mother downstairs?"

Lindsay's eye widened as the mask man roughly pulled her mother up from the ground and took her down into the basement. "No! Please, don't hurt her!"

"This is your last chance, Lindsay. Are you going to do it or not?" her mother asked her with a frown.

"No!" Lindsay screamed as her mother grabbed her by the hood and led her down to the basement. "It would've been better if you did it yourself because now you have to watch this."

At that moment, the man started assaulting her mother as she tried to fight him off. Lindsay tried to turn away but her mother held her head forward. "This is your fault. You're going to watch." Lindsay started to scream and her mother covered her mouth. The man stabbed her mother in the stomach multiple times and Lindsay watched as her mother's eyes closed.

"Mom!" Lindsay cried as she was led back upstairs. The tears were pouring down her cheeks.

In the distance, they heard all heard sirens. Lindsay felt a ping of hope when all of a sudden, her mother stabbed her two times in the chest. Lindsay fell the ground, gripping her stomach.

"Your sister is next!" she yelled as both her mom and the man ran out the back door.

A male officer ran in and assisted her. Other officers ran through the house. One yelled, "I found a body!"

"You're going to be alright, okay?" the officer asked and Lindsay's eyes fluttered and shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I'm guessing you guys like my story so I'll continue. Although, I didn't get many reviews. Sometimes, that discourages me when I don't get a lot. But anyway, leave me a review and tell me what you thought. If you're not the review type person, send me a message even. Thanks. And thanks again to SashaSupporter for tweeting with our Maura and Jane accounts, Jane_Rizzoli1 and Maura_Isles1 . Haha. It inspires me a lot. **

Chapter 2

After 5 minutes of running, Jane and Maura took a break at a nearby park. When they stopped, Maura started to stretch while Jane collapsed on a bench.

"What's the matter?" Maura asked as she stretched her arms.

"You have to ask?" Jane asked as she chugged down water and gasped. "I feel like I'm dying. That's what's wrong."

"Your breathing technique is terrible to be quite honest." Maura said as she stretched her legs. "Can I sit down?"

Jane glared at her but let her sit down. "What is so terrible about it?"

"You were breathing through your mouth. You're supposed to breathe through your nose." Maura said with a smile. "That's why I'm not gasping for air right now."

"Oh yeah…got it." Jane said as she finished her water. Just then, her phone started to buzz. _Maybe it's Joe. _Jane thought. _Wow. This is the first time ever I'm excited about a guy. _

But it wasn't Joe who texted her. When she opened the message, it was from Gabriel Dean.

The message read: _Hey Jane. I was in the area and I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go to dinner with me tonight. Let me know. _

"Oh…" Jane said as she stared down at the message. Maura looked at her.

"What's wrong? Did Joe text you?" Maura asked curiously.

"No…" Jane said as she showed the text to Maura. "Gabriel Dean did."

"Oh! I remember him. He was nice." Maura said with a smile. "Are you going to go? Need I remind you that you have a boyfriend."

"You don't have to remind me." Jane said with a smirk. "I just don't want to break his little heart."

That second her phone buzzed again. It was another message from Gabriel. It read: _I came here just because of you. I really like you, Jane. _

Jane groaned. "See, now I know I'm gonna break his heart."

"Well, tell him that you'll go with him as a friend." Maura said and looked Jane in the eyes. "Look, maybe if you don't want to go alone, I can come with you. You know, we all can catch up."

"Yeah! That sounds good." Jane said as she texted him back. "I'm sure he has the hots for you, Maura." Jane said with a wink.

"Jane!" Maura said in shock. "He does not."

"Who wouldn't have the hots for you, Maura?" Jane said with a laugh. "If I was a guy, I would…never mind."

"I really don't think I want to know where that came from." Maura said with a laugh.

"You don't." Jane laughed along with her. "He said great and that we can have dinner at Terramia Ristorante at 8 o'clock."

"Great! It'll be fun. We'll have to go dress shopping-" Maura started to get excited but Jane stopped her.

"No. I don't need to impress him. I'll wear a regular black dress. You can go all out if you want." Jane said with a wink.

"If you say so." Maura said with a smile.

At that moment, both of their cell phones started to ring at the exact same time. They both turned and looked at each other.

"Rizzoli." Jane said while Maura said "Isles."

"We'll be right there." Jane said as she closed her phone.

"I'll be there in a minute." Maura said and sighed at her friend. "Looks like we don't get the day off."

"Oh well. At least we had a little time to ourselves." Jane said with a wink. "That house is about a block away. We can run."

"Jane Rizzoli running?" Maura said with a laugh. "I'm sure all the boys will like to see that."

"Oh, stop it!" Jane said with a grin. "Let's go."

When the got to the house, Korsak and Frost were smiling at Jane.

"Wow. That breathing technique really works Maura. Thanks." Jane said with a wink.

"You're welcome." Maura said and walked into the house.

"Why are you guys smiling at me?" Jane asked them and crossed her arms.

"No reason. You run funny." Korsak said while he and Frost chuckled.

"Uh huh. I bet." Jane said as she started walking in the house when Korsak coughed "Jane's got a boyfriend". Jane turned around and glared at them. "That's what I thought."

Jane saw Maura walk down into a basement so she followed and noticed that Korsak and Frost were following also. _If they say anything about me having a boyfriend, I swear. Just ignore 'em, Jane. _Jane thought and noticed the body in the corner of the basement.

"What do we have here, Maura?" Jane asked as she stood by Maura, who was kneeling. "Multiple contusions, bruising on both wrists, indicating she struggled and a stab wound to the stomach."

"There was also a girl stabbed her earlier; 18 year old Lindsay Hunter. She is in the emergency room right now." Frost said as he stood far away from the body. He still got sick but not as much as he used to.

"We'll have to ask her questions later. She's our only living witness. Did she say who did this?" Jane asked Korsak and Frost, since they were first on the scene.

"She mumbled something about her 'real mother' doing it. We can look up a record and see what she means by that. Can we get a record on this girl?" Korsak said with a smile to a detective standing in the background. The detective nodded and left the room.

"Brownish spots on her thighs indicate rape and I also found a rope fiber on the carpet. I'll test it to see if it was the one that restrained her." Maura said as she put the fiber into an evidence bag. "Can you see if there's a rope lying around?" Jane, Korsak and Frost circled the medium-sized basement.

"I found one." Jane said as she lifted up a piece of rope. "Maybe this was the one used to tie her up."

"Yes. We'll have to test it later." Maura said with a nod.

"If what that girl said is true, we may have two people working here." Jane said as she walked around the room, looking for anything else that could help.

"Yes, an accomplice is very likely." Maura said in a sure voice.

"Here's that record you needed, Detective." a young detective said and handed Jane a record on Lindsay Hunter.

"Thank you." Jane said as she started to look at Lindsay's record. "Let's see here. The woman there is Mary Hunter, Lindsay's foster mother. It also says here that Lindsay's real mother is in jail and that she has a sister-" Jane was caught off guard. She didn't just read what she thought she read. _No way. _Jane thought and closed her eyes and looked back down. She wasn't wrong, it did say what she thought. It said Lindsay had a biological sister, Maura. Also, that she was adopted by the Isles' and that their mother was a murderer.

Frost and Korsak walked over to Jane and read it. They exchanged worried glances. It took only a second for Maura to notice.

"What's wrong? Is her sister dead?" Maura asked as she stood up.

"No. She's alive." Jane said and shook her head. "It's just that…this doesn't make sense." _They do look alike…but this can't be. _Jane thought to herself.

"Then where is her sister?" Maura asked in a confused tone.

"She's in the room with us right now." Jane said and stared down at the floor.

"Really?" Maura asked. "I don't see-"

"Maura…look." Jane said as she held out the record to her. "It says you're Lindsay's sister."

"Oh my god, Jane…this can't-" Maura said as she covered her mouth and started to cry. "My parents never told me…"

Jane pulled her to her and hugged her. Maura broke down instantly.

"And m-my real mother is a murder?" Maura tried to say through the tears.

"It could all be a mistake-" Jane said as she rubbed Maura's back.

Maura pushed back from her.

"No it's not. They can't make that big of a mistake." Maura said and wiped the tears from her face. "They attacked her. It's only a matter of time until they come after me."

"I'm not going to let them, Maura." Jane said as Maura headed toward the steps. "None of us will let them. Do you hear me?"

"We need to get that body back to the morgue so I can do the autopsy-" Maura started to say.

"Maura…" Jane grabbed her arm lightly.

"Yes, I heard you, Jane." Maura said and looked back at the body. "How could they lie to me? How could they keep this from me?"

"I'm sure they were trying to protect you, Maura. I'm sure any parent would do that to protect their child." Jane said as her hand still rested on her arm.

"I think I could've handled it, Jane." Maura said and shook her head. "I don't think I can do this. And I know I'm next too. I can feel it."

"They're not going to hurt you. I promise, Maura." Jane said as she looked Maura in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" Maura asked her.

"Of course I am. You're my best friend." Jane said as they both headed up the steps.

"Thank you, Jane. You're my best friend too." Maura said with a smile. "I'm j-just so scared, Jane. I've never been so scared in my life." She started to cry but stopped herself.

"I know how you feel, Maura, but we're all here for you. We always will be." Jane said as she patted Maura on the back. "If you need anything, you let me know, okay?"

Maura nodded and sighed. Jane walked over to Frost. "Make sure that body gets to the morgue, alright?" Frost nodded and walked away. "I think we should go ask Lindsay some questions because-"

Korsak interrupted her. "I just got word she got out of surgery alright but she isn't allowed to have visitors today."

"Oh. Okay. Tell them we'll be paying her a visit tomorrow." Jane said as she walked back over to Maura. Maura gave her a light smile.

As they were walking back to the Police Department, Maura asked, "Jane?"

"Yeah?" Jane answered back.

"I know I don't really ask you for much but can I stay with you for a little while? I'm so afraid to stay at home." Maura said and avoided Jane's gaze.

"Of course. Yeah! Whatever you need, Maura." Jane said and smiled at Maura. She smiled back.

"Thank you." Maura said gratefully. "We'll have to get some of my things later. I don't know if I'm up to that sort-of-date with Gabriel Dean, are you?"

"Yeah and don't forget Bass." Jane said with a wink and Maura laughed. "And not really, I'll text him and tell him maybe another time."

"I really owe you one, Jane." Maura said as she smiled.

"No, you don't. You would do this same for me." Jane said with a wink. "I remember how you had my back when I was dealing with Hoyt."

"Yes…" Maura began to say. "How did you deal with that, Jane?"

"I really don't know. I just tried to remain calm and know that he would get what he deserves." Jane said with a straight face.

"It's just so hard to be calm. I don't even feel safe-" Maura started to say and stopped.

"I know, Maura. I know how you feel." Jane said as she touched her shoulder.

"Can we do something fun later?" Maura asked, straying away from the subject.

"Sure. I'll surprise you." Jane said with a wink.

"You'll surprise me?" Maura asked with a smile. "Should I be scared?" She asked with a laugh.

"Maybe..maybe not." Jane said and they both laughed as they walked into the Police Department.

Jane was carrying Maura's bags when they got back to Jane's apartment and Maura was carrying Bass. She set him down in the kitchen.

"Wow. Maura. How many shoes do you need?" Jane joked around.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Maura said with a wink.

"Oh really?" Jane asked and Maura nodded. Jo Friday ran over to Bass and barked. "Jo! Be nice." When Jane said that, she ran back over the couch and laid down. "Good girl. Uh, where do you want me to put your stuff?"

"It doesn't matter to me. Whatever is better for you." Maura said as she sat down on the couch.

"Okay, I'll put them in the spare room." Jane said as walked into the other room. Maura closed her eyes and sighed. _Why is this happening to me? _She thought. "I thought I had blankets for that extra bed but I don't but I can get-"

"It's alright, Jane. I can sleep on the couch." Maura said with a smile.

"Are you sure? Because you can sleep in my bed." Jane offered.

"That's alright. I'll be okay here." Maura said as Jane sat down next to her.

"Okay…so what do you want to do? We can watch a movie or play some games." Jane said as she watched her friend.

"You play games?" Maura's jaw dropped.

"Yeah. Is that so hard to believe?" Jane asked as she laughed.

"Yeah. It is actually." Maura said as she laughed along with her. "You're joking, right?"

"No! I'm not." Jane said while still laughing. "Frankie and I used to play all the time. A lot of games were sitting over my mother's house and she gave them to me so I have a bunch." Jane started walking over to her cabinet. "What do you want to play? Parcheesi, Checkers, Life, Scrabble…"

Maura got off the couch and walked toward her. "I know this isn't really fair because I'm a doctor but do you happen to have Operation?" She asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, I actually do." Jane said as she pulled out the game. "I sucked at this game. I always lost but that was probably because of Frankie screaming, 'Don't make it buzz!'." Jane said with a huge grin. "Though, he didn't win either."

"I always win." Maura said proudly with a wink.

"I'm sure you do but I guess I'm not very good competition for you then." Jane said with a smile.

"Well, it's all science and math. There's an equation I made up when I was 8 to beat it." Maura said with a smile.

"Well…share!" Jane said as she punched Maura's arm lightly.

"It's an equation of the dimensions of the space minus the pressure on the tool." Maura said as she looked at Jane, who was puzzled. "It's easy for me but I can try to teach you."

"Try." Jane said with a wink. "What do you want to eat? I can order pizza or we can go out to get something." Jane got Operation out and they both sat on the table.

"Pizza sounds good." Maura said as she started putting the small pieces in the right places.

Jane got up and carried the phone back to the table. "Any certain pizza place you want it from?"

"You're probably going to laugh, but I've never been to a pizza place." Maura said with a giggle.

"Really?" Jane said as she let out a big laugh. "You really need to get out more. Seriously, you and I are going to go to one soon. I'll just order it from my favorite place."

"Okay." Maura said with a smile as Jane ordered 2 large plain pizzas.

Jane and Maura played Operation for an hour while they ate the pizza. Jane kept making it buzz and Maura was perfect at it.

"I won!" Maura exclaimed and jumped up and did a little dance. "You lose!"

Jane laughed and said "That's great for you. You had such an advantage over me anyway."

"Oh well." Maura said with a wink. "I think I'm going to go to sleep now." It was only 10 but it was a tough day for both of them.

"Alright then." Jane said with a smile. "Goodnight Maura."

Maura smiled back. "Goodnight Jane."

When Maura woke up, she saw Jane sitting on the chair opposite of her watching her. Maura grabbed her cell phone and checked the time: 7 AM. She groaned and pulled the blankets over her.

"Wake up, sunshine." Jane said and threw a pillow at Maura and it landed on her head.

"Jane." Maura said and threw the pillow back. "Don't make me come over there."

"I'm so scared!" Jane acted like she was scared out of her life.

"I'm serious, Jane." Maura said as she kicked the blankets off of her. She sat up and ran her hand through her hair. "I'm not in a good mood."

"I'm sorry. I thought I was making you feel better." Jane said with a smile but it disappeared. "You were having so much fun last night."

"Well, it's not." Maura said with a frown. "And that was last night. It's different." Maura put her slippers on and walked over to the already brewed coffee and poured herself a cup.

"I'm sorry, Maura." Jane said with a frown. "I know how this is for you. I thought making you laugh would lighten the mood."

"You know how this is?" Maura asked as she sipped her coffee. "I don't think you do. And how would throwing a pillow at my face lighten the mood?"

"Remember Hoyt? He stalked me and even when he's in jail, he still haunts me, Maura. I don't think I'll ever forget." Jane said as she closed her eyes, trying to push those memories back.

"Well, Hoyt isn't your mother; a mother you never even knew about and just so happens to be a murderer. Hoyt didn't try to kill his daughter, Jane." Maura said as she sat down but couldn't pick a position so she kept fidgeting.

"Well, maybe the circumstances are different," Jane started to say "but I know how it is to not feel safe in your own house. I know what it's like to feel scared every second of the day…to keep looking over your shoulders, thinking someone is behind you. Please, don't try to tell me I don't know how it is."

Maura frowned. "I'm sorry, Jane, it's just-" She tried to say. "This is just so confusing and-" She walked over to the fridge and got out a strawberry for Bass. She kneeled down and he took it out of her hand. She rubbed his shell. "I always use logic but it's not even working." Maura sat back down and put her hand on her head as she let out a groan.

"We're going to get them, Maura." Jane walked and sat down next to her. Maura looked away. Jane placed her hand on her shoulder. "Look at me. I mean it, Maura. They aren't going to get you here. They're going to have to go through me."

"I hope so." Maura said as she let out a sigh. "Thank you, Jane."

"For what?" Jane asked curiously, her hand still sitting on her shoulder.

"For being a great friend." Maura smiled lightly. Jane smiled back.

"You too, Maura." Jane said and stood up. "What do you want to eat? I can make breakfast. What would you like?"

"I'm perfectly capable of doing things myself, Jane." Maura said with a wink. "I'll make waffles."

"Wow. Maura." Jane said as she finished the waffles. "These are delicious."

"Thank you." Maura said with a smile. "I'm glad you liked them. I can cook a long list of things."

"I'm sure you can." Jane said with a laugh.

"I'm going to go get dressed." Maura said as she headed toward the spare room. "And no making fun of my outfit either."

Jane said with a smirk, "Why would I?" Maura rolled her eyes, walked into the room and closed the door. Jane carried the dirty dishes to the sink and started to clean them.

Maura came out of the room wearing a ruby red dress that hugged her curves and black stilettos. _Whoa. _Jane thought and kept washing the dishes.

"We're going to have to leave soon. I need to do the autopsy." Maura said as she walked toward the door. "What's this? Jane, did you drop something?"

When Jane looked over, she saw Maura picking up a piece of paper from the floor. _I don't remember dropping any paper on the ground. _

"It probably just fell from that shelf over there-" Jane started to say as Maura let out a scream. Jane's heart dropped. "What's wrong?" She quickly turned off the faucet and ran over to her friend.

"Oh my god, Jane. They've found me already." Maura said as she started to cry. "I knew I wasn't safe here. I'm not safe anywhere."

When Jane took the paper from Maura's hands, the piece of paper read, in a very neat handwriting, _**"**__You're next, Dr. Isles." _

"_**Oh Jesus…" Jane said as she covered her mouth. "You know, I think it's about time we ask Lindsay some questions. Maybe she'll know who wrote this. I'll call Korsak and Frost and tell them to meet us there." **_

_**Maura wiped her tears away. "Alright." Maura grabbed her jacket and slipped it on without a word. **_

_**Jane didn't know what to say to Maura right now. Jane got dressed into her normal clothes quickly. They didn't say a word all the way to the hospital. Jane wanted to comfort her friend. She wasn't as scared about this situation until now. Whoever it was has approached Maura and knows where she is. There's nowhere to hide. Jane felt just as scared as Maura was and Jane knew from that point on, that no matter what she had to do, she is going to stop this monster. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Alright. 3****rd**** chapter. I'm really enjoying writing this story and I see a lot of people clicking on it but I don't have any reviews…does that mean this story sucks or you guys don't like leaving reviews? I know I'm complaining but I'm just wondering…but anyway, here's chapter 3. **

Chapter 3

When Lindsay woke up, she was confused. The light blinded her when she opened her eyes and she closed the again. _What happened? _Immediately after she asked herself that question, a big rush of memories flooded her and she automatically remembered what happened. _My birth mother tried to kill me and now she is after my sister and I have no idea where her location is. Fabulous. And some dude killed my foster mother and I did nothing to stop it. _She tried to push herself up into a sitting position and it took a great deal of effort to do so. She lifted up her shirt where she stabbed and a gauze was there. She sighed and closed her eyes. _I wonder if she got to my supposed sister by now. _Lindsay glanced around the room, looking for a sign that anyone might have visited her. _Why would anyone be visiting me? The only person I had is dead now. I'm forever alone. And she could've been lying about me having a sister too. And maybe she's not even my real mom either. _Lindsay pushed the thoughts out of her mind. She saw a glass of water sitting on the table beside her. She took a sip. _Ew. It's old. _She thought and put it back down.

Meanwhile, Jane and Maura were walking toward Lindsay's room. Jane hadn't spoken for a while. The tension of what happened was starting to grow on the both of them; both of them were worried out of their minds. Finally, Maura broke the silence. They were just outside Lindsay's room.

"Let's get this over with." Maura said with a sigh. "I'm not looking forward to meeting her, Jane."

Jane frowned as her hand rested on the handle. "Come on, Maura. She might be really nice."

Maura shrugged her shoulders. "Still…I want to get this over with. And I still can't get over the fact that my parents didn't even bother to mention that I had a sister. I can't even ask why now since they're dead."

Jane frowned and crossed her shoulders. "Well, we'll see what she says. Maybe this is all just a mistake."

"How can someone make a big mistake like this?" Maura asked with a frown.

"It's possible that they did." is all Jane said and opened the door.

When Lindsay looked up, she saw 2 women walking into her room. _What the…? _She thought as she gazed at the woman with the dark curly black hair and another woman with a brilliant red dress on. She noticed the badge on the black haired girl's pants. _Oh, not the police. Well, I should've known this was coming. _

"Hello, Lindsay." the dark-haired woman approached her. "I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli and this is my friend, Dr. Maura Isles." Jane walked over to her bed side and held out her hand. She shook her hand firmly, with a friendly smile. _Wait…my real mother, if she even is my real mother, said my sister's name was Maura. _She glanced at the doctor and noticed they had the same hair color. _No, it has to be a coincidence. It has to be. _

"Hi." Lindsay said politely and looked at the cop and doctor. Maura stood in the background with her arms crossed.

"We want to ask you a few questions about what happened yesterday afternoon, if you don't mind." Jane asked with a warm smile as she got a little notebook out of her pocket.

"Go ahead." Lindsay said as she nodded.

"Where were you before you got home?" Jane asked as Maura sat down in a chair in the corner of the room.

Lindsay was distracted as she stared at Maura. _She does look like me…_

"Lindsay?" Jane asked and Lindsay shook her head.

"Sorry, I've been zoning out lately." Lindsay said while she played with her fingers. "I was at my best friend's house. Her name is Jennifer Andrews too because I had a feeling you were about to ask me that." Jane nodded. "She lives across the street from me, 3 buildings down."

"Did you notice anything strange when you got home, Lindsay?" Jane asked and looked back at Maura, who sat with her eyes closed.

"Well, there was a different car in the driveway." Lindsay started to say. "But now that I think about it, my mom said she was getting a new car." Jane nodded. "What else do you want to know?"

"A lot of things." Jane said and kept her eyes locked on Lindsay. "What were the chain of events?"

"Chain of events?" Lindsay asked. "Before she tried to kill me or after?" Lindsay's eyes filled with tears but she wasn't going to cry. _I won't cry in front of a cop. I'm not going to look weak…because I'm not weak. _

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Jane said but Lindsay interrupted her.

"It's fine. It's your job. I know you have to get down to business." Lindsay said as she tried to smile. "Well, I walked in. The door was already unlocked, which was odd, because my mom always leaves it locked. And this masked guy grabbed me by my hood and held me there and told me not to scream." Lindsay sighed and put her face in her hands. "Sorry. And my supposed real mother walked out from the room and my mom was tied up with rope and tape was over her mouth. One thing led to another, she wanted me to kill my mother. I told her no. Then that masked guy….he…raped my mom and stabbed her multiple times."

Maura took in a sharp breath that made Jane and Lindsay look right at her.

"And…she said that I had multiple chances and didn't use them. They heard sirens coming and she stabbed me and they ran out the back door. And that's it." Lindsay nodded and looked at Jane.

"Do you remember what the attacker looked like? I know you couldn't see the man's face but anything you remember will help." Jane said with a smile and got her pen ready.

"Let's see…the man was muscular…about 6 feet." Lindsay pondered. "The woman on the other hand had light brown hair, green eyes, about 5'5 and skinny."

"Did she tell you that you had a sister?" Maura asked abruptly from the corner of the room.

"Y-yeah…but I'm not sure if I can really believe her. She said I had a sister named Maura…and your name's Maura. It's a coincidence, isn't it?" Lindsay tried to keep the tears from flowing but a few slipped out. "This has been so hard. This isn't even the first time she tried to kill me…did you know that?"

Both Jane and Maura shook their head no.

"Well, it happened when I was 12. She told me she was my real mother but I didn't believe her. She cut my throat." She pointed to the scar. "I asked my mom about her and she didn't even answer me. I have no idea how I survived that day and I have no clue how I survived yesterday too."

"You're very strong, Lindsay." Jane said with a reassuring smile. "Don't doubt that."

"Well, thanks. My real mother doesn't think so." Lindsay said as she shook her head in disgust.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked.

"Well, she said that I could've been a killer, just like her. She said that she knew right away that my sister was weak…" Lindsay started to say and looked at Maura, who looked very shocked. "That's why she put her up for adoption. When I wouldn't kill my mom, she said I was weak."

Maura stood up and walked over to Lindsay.

"Jane and I found this at Jane's apartment this morning." Maura handed her the piece of paper. "Do you think she wrote that?"

Lindsay looked at the paper. "Oh dear…yes, it's possible. When she ran out, she said that you were next. And that day when I was 12, she said the same thing. Maybe she's after us both now. I don't think she came to your apartment though. She wouldn't risk being caught. Maybe the masked guy did. D-do you have anything else to ask me?"

"No. I think you gave us as much as we need right now." Jane said with a smile and handed her a card. "If you have anything to tell us, anything at all, you let me know, alright?"

Lindsay nodded. "I know I'm not a cop and all…even though I really want to be one…" Lindsay smiled. "But I can help you get her. She's a monster. I can't let her hurt the only person I have left." Maura tried to smile but couldn't. "She's not going to win this fight."

Jane smiled. "You take an easy now. We'll let you know if anything happens."

"Okay." Lindsay smiled and waved. "Bye."

"Bye." Jane and Maura said together as they walked out of the room.

"See…she's nice. And she wants to be a cop." Jane said as she lightly punched Maura's arm.

"So what?" Maura said with a frown. "That doesn't change that there's a mad woman chasing after me…us."

"I know, Maura, but you know what?" Jane asked. "We're going to get them both. I know it."

Maura shrugged. "We need to get back to the lab so we can do the autopsy."

"I'm ready when you are." Jane said as they walked out of the hospital.

After making their escape from Lindsay's house, Maura and Lindsay's mother, Katarina, sat lounging on her boyfriend's couch, sipping from her cup of tea. She was acting like nothing happened. She wasn't scared one bit that a lot of people were after her because she escaped from jail. _They won't find me. _She thought. _I killed Lindsay so there's no way they'll ever find me. _

At that instant, her boyfriend, Patrick walked into the apartment.

"How'd it go?" Katarina asked as she finished her tea. "Did you put the note inside?"

"Yeah, I slid it under the door." Patrick said as he took off his jacket.

"And?" Katarina asked.

"And what?" Patrick asked as sat down next to her.

"What do you think?" she asked angrily. "What did they do? Did you see anything?"

"I actually saw Maura and that black haired chick go into a car and drive away." Patrick said as looped his arm around her waist.

"And you didn't go after them?" Katarina asked in shock and pushed him away. "What's wrong with you? We don't have all the time in the world, you know."

"I'm sorry. You didn't tell me to-" he started to say but she interrupted him.

"I shouldn't have to tell you to do something. You should be smart enough to act on your instincts." she said as she rolled her eyes. "You should be lucky if I don't murder you right now."

Patrick took in a sharp breath. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't. Just leave it go. But if you make one more mistake…" Katarina said as she made a gun symbol with her hands and made the sound of a gun shot.

"Yes Katy." Patrick tried to smile. "So, how are you going to take out Maura?"

She smiled at the thought. "There are just so many ways, isn't there?"

Patrick nodded.

"I could just take her out the easy way. But you know what? I want her to suffer." Katarina said as she let out a devilish laugh.

"In what way?" Patrick asked her.

"You know her friend? That detective?" Katarina asked Patrick and he nodded.

"That's the girl she left with…that must be the detective's apartment. Probably too afraid to stay at her own house." Patrick said and laughed.

"I figured. I knew she was weak." she said with a frown. "See, if she stayed at her own house, she wouldn't be risking her best friend's life right now? She's gonna see her die right before her eyes. That'll show her."

"Wow. That's a little harsh." Patrick made a shocked face. "But I love it."

Katarina smiled. "Yes. It'll be great. I can just feel her life slipping away when I cut her throat."

"Come on! Don't spoil the ending for me." Patrick said as he walked and kissed her neck.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize." Katarina said as she kissed him on the lips. "It's just really said that our kids couldn't live up to their potential."

"They could've…but they decided not to." Patrick said as he shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe Maura has the potential…we didn't give her a chance."

"Maybe…but she wouldn't be able to kill me. I know it." Katarina said as she walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of vodka. "She dissects dead people. How lame is that? It's so much more fun to cut someone open alive."

"You could show her." Patrick walked over to Katarina. "You know…use her friend as an example."

"That sounds really great." Katarina said as she poured two glasses of vodka. "You're so smart."

"I try." Patrick winked at her. "Not as smart as you though."

"Thank you." Katarina smiled. "You know what?"

"What?" he asked her.

"Maybe we shouldn't go that route." Katarina pondered. "We should end her friend's life with a big bang."

"A big bang?" he asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Katarina nodded. "Yes. Do you think you could get a hold of something like that?"

"You know I can." Patrick smiled. "When do you want to do this?"

"When she's not expecting it." Katarina smiled. "Do something to her car. No one would ever think that their car was rigged, right? There's no way she'll realize until it's too late. BOOM!"

"Of course." Patrick said. "You have the greatest ideas."

"Oh please." Katarina said as she let out a laugh. "Here's to us." She lifted up her glass.

"To us." Patrick said as their glasses clinked together.

As Jane and Maura got out of the car and headed to the morgue, Maura went silent again.

"Maura…say something." Jane told Maura.

"What do you want me to say, Jane?" she asked Jane as she started to walk a little faster. Jane ran to catch up with her.

"Anything, Maura. I know how hard this is for you but…" Jane started to say. "But I don't want you to give me the silent treatment."

"I am not giving you the silent treatment." Maura said as she pushed open the doors to the morgue. "I'm sorry if I haven't been saying much. It's kind of hard to be happy and talkative when there's a psycho chasing after you."

"I just-" Jane started to say. "I just hate seeing you like this. You're usually the one trying to cheer me up."

Maura nodded. "I know. I've been trying so hard to be happy and be calm and it's just-" She took a deep breath. "It's just not working."

"It's okay, Maura." Jane held out her arms and Maura walked into them. "It's going to be alright."

"I'm trying so hard to believe you…" Maura said. "but I can't."

Jane frowned as Maura walked away to get on her work clothes.

"Let's just get this autopsy over with because I want to go home." Maura said in an angry tone.

"Okay." Jane said as they got Lindsay's foster mother's body out.

Maura started this autopsy rather quickly; quicker than usual.

"From the looks of it, the cause of death is from the multiple stab wounds." Maura said as she looked at the wounds.

"What happened to being sure?" Jane asked her.

"I think it's pretty obvious, Jane." Maura rolled her eyes.

_Wow. She's never been this mean. _Jane thought as she watched Maura move down toward Ms. Hunter's abdomen.

"I was right." Maura said. "She was raped. See the tearing?"

Jane didn't like looking at that area of dead bodies. She glanced down quickly and looked away. She felt so wrong when she did it. "Yeah. I see."

"Well…what do we have here?" Maura asked, getting Jane's attention. "A hair."

"It looks like this pair wasn't being careful enough. They left behind a key part of evidence behind." Jane said as she looked at the hair held by the tweezers. "It's too short to be Ms. Hunters."

Maura nodded. "It's probably from the masked guy Lindsay described. We'll have to run it to make sure."

After waiting a while, they got back the results from the hair.

"Hmm…Patrick Samson." Jane said as they looked at his profile. "His record is clean."

"It doesn't mean he didn't do anything." Maura said as she analyzed the picture. "He doesn't look like a killer."

"Do they ever look like a killer?" Jane asked and Maura shrugged.

"Ooh. There's an address. 285 Henry Street. We should get out there to check and see if he's there." Jane said as she dialed Frost's number.

"We?" Maura asked. "I'm not going. You can go without me. If I go, I'll be dead."

"You won't-" Jane started to say but knew it was no use. "Well, okay. Frost and I will head there to check."

As Maura watched Jane talk to Frost about the partner and the address, she zoned out. _Please, let this be over soon. _

"I'll see you later, Maura." Jane said as she gave her a wave and walked out of the morgue.

Maura waved back and walked back over to Ms. Hunter's body.

"I may end up like you soon." Maura said and began to break down.

When Frost and Jane arrived at the scene, they stared at the apartment.

"Wow. Pretty nice for an apartment, right?" Frost said as they got out their guns.

"Nicer than mine, anyway." Jane said with a smile. She saw a few officers walk up to her. "Let's see if we catch this guy here."

They walked into the building and started walking up the few flights of stairs. Jane heard one of the officers huffing and puffing. _That's not a good sign. _She thought. They got to Patrick's apartment door and Jane knocked.

"Patrick Samson! Open up!" Jane yelled. "Boston PD." When she didn't hear anyone respond, she used all her strength to kick open the door but it took two kicks. _God. Can't I get a door open with one kick for once? _

Once they checked the whole apartment, they realized no one was there.

"Goddamn it!" Jane said angrily. "There goes our lead."

"He'll come back." Frost said to her.

"I hope so." Jane said as she put her gun back into the holster. "This sure doesn't look like a murderer's apartment." She glanced around the apartment and realized that nothing looked suspicious.

"Let's come back tomorrow." Frost said as they started to walk out of the apartment.

"Okay." Jane said as she closed the door behind her.

When Jane got back home, she opened the door and saw Maura sitting on the couch reading a book.

"There you are!" Jane said with a smile. "I was trying to get in touch with you all night."

"I know." Maura said as she turned the page.

"And you didn't bother to answer?" Jane said as she threw her coat on the chair and slipped off her shoes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to hear about it." Maura said, not looking at Jane.

"Well, Patrick Samson wasn't at his apartment. We're going back tomorrow. Maybe you-" Jane stopped talking as she noticed Maura yawn, too immersed in her book. "Fine, ignore me."

Maura slammed the book closed. "I am not ignoring you. I'm trying to do something peaceful. I really don't want to hear about this, Jane. Can you let it go?"

Jane sat down at the other end of the couch. "I'm sorry but I can't. There's two people out there after my best friend. I'm sorry that I can't let it go."

Maura frowned. "Look, Jane. I just want to go to bed…this is so stressful."

Jane nodded. "I know but okay…I'll be in my room. If you need me, come on in." Maura smiled lightly and covered herself with the blankets. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Maura said as she watched Jane walk into her bedroom.

Maura closed her eyes. _Let's hope I can get to sleep tonight. _She actually did have a peaceful sleep but she was soon interrupted with a nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: Hey. Thanks to all of you guys that are reading and reviewing. It means the world to me! So, here's chapter 4. Also, don't forget to follow Jane_Rizzoli1 & Maura_Isles1 . Hehehe. **_

_Chapter 4 _

_Maura's night was rather peaceful, up until that nightmare surfaced. _

_**Maura was running toward an abandoned warehouse in one of her outfits that Jane always picks at. **__Why did I wear high heels tonight? _**She thought as she started to run even faster to the warehouse. **_Come on, Maura. Run faster! _**She yelled at herself inside. She also had a gun in her hands. **_Thank God Jane showed me how to shoot a gun. _**When she got over to the door of the warehouse, she took a few deep breaths. **_They probably already know I'm here because of my heels. _**That was the only time Maura was mad for wearing the clothes she wears. When she went to turn the knob, it was unlocked. When she walked into the warehouse, she saw her best friend Jane lying on the floor with her mother hovering over her. **

"**Get away from her!" Maura screamed. "I'm the one you want." **

**Her mother smiled. "That is true, but I know how much it'll hurt you if you see your best friend die." **

"**Please! Leave her alone. It won't make any difference." Maura tried to talk her mom out of it. **

"**Oh…it won't? Okay then." Her mother said as she lifted up her knife high in the air. Maura watched in horror as the knife struck her best friend in the heart. **

"**No!" Maura screamed. Suddenly, her dream ended. **

Jane was awoken out of her sleep when she heard her best friend screaming.

"Jane! No!" Maura screamed.

"Maura?" Jane yelled as she jumped out of her bed and whacked her foot off the dresser. _That is going to hurt later. _She thought as she bolted down the hall. When she got over to Maura, she realized she was having a nightmare.

Maura had tears streaming down her face and she was moving back and forth.

"Maura!" Jane yelled. "Maura!"

Maura opened her eyes and stared at her in horror.

"Jane!" Maura jumped up and hugged her friend. "You're alive!"

"Yeah." Jane said as she sighed. "I thought something was happening. I almost died, Maura."

"Thank God you're okay, Jane." Maura said as she sat back down on the couch and wiped her tears away. "Y-you…died, Jane. She killed you."

"Who did?" Jane asked as she walked over to the sink and got Maura a glass of water.

"My mother…" Maura said as she gulped the whole glass of water down. "She stabbed you in the heart."

Jane pictured it happen and shuddered. "It's okay. Nothing is going to happen to me…and nothing is going to happen to you either."

"I should have killed her or she wouldn't have killed you." Maura said as she shook her head.

"No. No. It's just a dream, Maura. And you're not a killer." Jane set her hand on Maura's. "It's just a dream."

"But it seemed so real." Maura let out a deep breath.

"I know." Jane said as she felt her foot and saw a big bruise.

Maura saw it and gasped. "How did you do that?"

"When I was running out here, I rammed my foot on my dresser." Jane said.

"Ouch." Maura said. "If anything happened to you, I don't know what I would do."

Jane smiled. "Same here, Maura."

Maura smiled back. "Are you going back to the apartment today?"

Jane nodded. "Yeah. Do you want to come with me?"

Maura shook her head. "I think it's better if I stay away. Besides, I want to check the body one last time."

"Okay. Do you want to head to the morgue now? Because I'm going to the apartment early. Maybe we'll catch him sleeping or something." Jane explained.

"Yeah. Sure." Maura said as she stood up and stretched. "Just let me go get dressed…and I think you should too." Maura winked at her.

Jane looked down at the pajamas she was wearing.

"Yeah. I think I should." Jane said with a laugh.

When Jane walked out of her bedroom, she saw Maura wearing a navy blue dress and black heels. Jane was wearing what she usually did but she wore a green shirt under her blazer. "You look nice, Maura."

"Thank you." she said with a huge smile.

"Do you like what I'm wearing?" Jane asked her.

"Hmm…no." Maura said with a frown.

"Oh come on!" Jane said and they both started to laugh.

When they got to the morgue, Maura was getting ready to look at Lindsay's mother's body again. Jane didn't need to stay again.

"Okay. I'm going to head to the apartment now." Jane said as she walked toward the doors.

"Okay. Be careful." Maura gave a small smile.

"I will." Jane said as she walked out of the morgue and toward the garage. It was only a short distance away. When Jane got into the garage, she noticed there weren't many cars around.

"That's weird." She said to herself as she clicked the button that unlocked her doors.

In the morgue, Maura realized that Jane left her cell phone on the table.

She put it in her gloved hand and said, "Maybe I can get this to her before she leaves." She started to run toward the garage.

As Jane sat down in the car, she realized something.

"Damn it! I forgot to tell Frost and Korsak to meet me there." Jane said as she felt for her pockets. "Now, where the hell is my cell phone?" She got out of her car and saw Maura holding her cell phone.

"You forgot your cell phone!" Maura yelled, already dressed in the robe she wears when she does autopsies.

"Thank you." Jane said with a smile and was about to walk back to her car when something terrible happened.

There was a massive explosion and pieces of metal flew all over; the remains of Jane's car.

"Oh my god!" Maura said as she looked at her friend in horror.

"Jesus." Jane said as she closed her eyes and when she opened them again, she noticed she was shaking. "I think they found me, Maura."

Maura didn't answer her as they walked back into the building with many people asking what had happened moments earlier. They explained and no one could believe it.

"Maura…" Jane started to say. "If I didn't leave my cell phone in the morgue, I would be dead."

"Don't say that, Jane." Maura frowned.

"But it's true, Maura." Jane said in a baffled tone. "I didn't see anyone around to do anything to my car. They must've had it rigged or something. Maura, I was only in here for 10 minutes!"

Maura pulled Jane into a hug but she didn't know what to say. Before, she was scared for just her own life, now her best friend was targeted. _Why can't they just leave us alone? _She thought.

"They're not just after you now, Maura…they're after all of us." Jane said as she looked at Maura through tears. _I'm not going to cry. I need to be strong for Maura. _Jane thought.

Maura didn't want to talk about this anymore. She just wanted to run away but she wouldn't. _I'm strong. I'm going to get through this. _She thought. "Jane, you better get Korsak or Frost and go to the apartment. He may be there now."

"Okay. I'm guessing you don't want to go." Jane said as Maura shook her head.

"I'm going this time. I need to go." Maura said with a smile.

"Okay. Let's go get Frost and Korsak." Jane said as they went looking for their friends.

"I have a feeling he's here." Jane said as she got her gun out as they approached the building. Korsak, Frost and a few other police officers were backing her up. Then, she saw Maura walk up behind them.

"No. No." Jane said walking over to her friend. "You're not going up there, Maura."

"But Jane, I won't'" Maura started to talk and Jane stopped her.

"No. You're not going. It's too risky." Jane said as she looked at Korsak. "Korsak, can you stay down here with her while we go up?"

Korsak groaned and put his gun back in the holster. "Yeah. Sure thing."

"Okay. Let's head up." Jane said as they headed up to Patrick Samson's apartment.

"She treats me like a baby." Maura said with a frown as Korsak stood beside her.

"No. She doesn't." Korsak said with a laugh. "She cares about you, Maura. You know that right?"

Maura nodded.

"She's going to do everything in her power to protect you. You have to believe that." Korsak explained. "It may act like she's your mother at times but she's only doing it because she cares."

Maura smiled. "I guess you're right."

"I thought you never guessed…" Korsak said with a laugh and she punched his arm lightly.

"Okay, okay." Maura said with a wide grin. "I know you're right."

"That's better." Korsak said.

When Jane, Frost and the other officers got up to the apartment, they didn't waste any time.

"Patrick Samson?" Jane yelled. They heard movement inside. Jane used all her strength and got the door open in one shot. _Yes! _She thought. When they got inside, they saw Patrick running down the hall and opening a window.

"Stop!" Jane yelled. "Boston PD."

Before he had a chance to get out the window onto the fire escape, Jane pushed him to the ground and pointed her gun at him. "I told you to stop!" Anger filled her veins and she had the urge to pull the trigger right then and there. He put his hands in front of his face. "Get him out of here."

Frost and another officer got him to his feet, cuffed him and led him down to the police car. Jane lingered in the apartment for a moment and looked around to see if she could find evidence of a woman staying here. When she didn't find anything, she started to walk out the door but noticed a purse sitting on a faraway table.

"Look at what we got here." Jane said to herself. It was an invasion of privacy but she had no choice. Jane had no clue if Patrick was going to cooperate or tell them anything about Maura's mother. When she opened up the purse, she didn't find an I.D but she did find a tube of lipstick and a comb.

"Do you have an evidence bag for this?" Jane asked an officer. He gave her a weird look but nodded. "Thanks. Uh…how about a glove?" He laughed as he handed her a glove and bag. She placed them both into the evidence bag and she left the apartment.

Maura and Korsak were standing by the car, enjoying the nice weather, when they say Frost and a few officers walk Patrick out of the building. Maura tried to remain calm when she saw him, but she couldn't. _Is he the one who blew up Jane's car? Is he the one who slid that note under the door? _When Patrick saw her, he smiled deviously but that smile disappeared when they push him into the police cruiser. Maura looked away from him. A minute later, Jane walked out of the apartment building toward Maura, waving the evidence bag.

"I found a purse sitting on a table and went through it. I found no I.D's but I did find lipstick and a comb." Jane said with a smile. "Hopefully, we'll get prints and see if it's your mother's."

Maura nodded. "It could be another woman's purse. You never know."

"You never know." Jane winked at her. "We better get back and interrogate him." Jane nodded over toward the cruiser with Patrick in it.

"I agree." Maura said, even though the idea of watching Jane interrogate that man scared her.

Across the street, Katarina walked out of a coffee shop, sipping her latté. When she looked up, she saw all the police cruisers around the apartment.

"Oh no…" Katarina frowned. She tried not to stare, so they wouldn't notice her, but she noticed Patrick in the police cruiser. "Goddamn it. I told him to come with me." People walking by looked at her like she was insane. She gave them a _What the hell are you looking at? _look.

That's when she saw her. Her daughter, Maura, standing near a chubby cop. She couldn't help but stare. "Wow…she looks so much like me." A little smile appeared on her lips but soon disappeared when she saw the black haired detective come out of the building. "You've got to fucking kidding me." Katarina said in shock. "He said the car exploded." Katarina stomped and started to walk away. As if she thought they all could hear her from across the street, she said, "You guys aren't going to win. You're all going to die."

As she started to walk the opposite way, she thought of her next plan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. You guys rock. Here's chapter 5. And also for the people that are wondering, this Patrick dude isn't the one from the TV show. In the story, I'm pretending that that never happened…that she never discovered her father and she didn't discover she had a half brother either…just pretend you didn't know about that. Haha. If you guys have any other questions regarding the story, just message me. **

Chapter 5

Maura and Jane sat in the backseat as they made their way back to the police department, with Korsak driving and Frost sitting in the front seat. Maura was so nervous that Jane would be interviewing Patrick Samson. She didn't like the way he looked at her; he gave her such a devilish smile that it made her skin crawl.

Jane could tell something was wrong. "Maura…are you okay?"

Maura shook her head. "I don't want you to interrogate him. He creeps me out."

"I have to, Maura, or we won't have anything." Jane set her hand on Maura's. "What about him creeps you out?"

"When he walked out of the building, he smiled at me." Maura closed her eyes. "It was so creepy, Jane."

"I'll be fine, Maura." Jane smiled at her friend as her phone started to buzz. "It's the hospital. Hello."

Maura's heart dropped. _Oh my god, did something happen? _

"Yeah. I see." Jane looked over at Maura. "Can you hold on for a second?" Then she covered the phone with her hand. "They said Lindsay can leave now and you're really the only relative of hers left and they wanted to know if she could stay with us."

Maura pondered the thought. "Sure…why not?"

Jane smiled as she put the phone back to her ear. "Yeah. She can stay with us. Hmm…I guess we could come get her now. Okay. Bye."

Korsak looked at Jane. "Are we going to the hospital now?" He asked Jane.

"Yeah. We might as well." Jane explained. "Plus, we're not that far away. Besides, let's have Patrick sweat a little." Frost told the officers that had Patrick in their car that they would be back to interrogate him soon.

They all laughed except for Maura. She tried to remain calm but couldn't stop fidgeting. _I never fidget. _She thought to herself. When they got to the hospital, Jane said, "You guys should wait here. We'll only take a few minutes."

"Okay." Korsak and Frost said at the same time as Jane and Maura headed into the hospital.

Lindsay was really happy to get out of the hospital; super happy, in fact. Her stomach still hurt a bit but she couldn't wait to get out of there. It was incredibly boring; she basically sat and watched TV for 3 days. Lindsay didn't really enjoy watching TV; only frequently would she watch a show. In her spare time, she either enjoyed nature or studied. You could call her a geek or nature freak, your choice. Also, she didn't feel safe at the hospital. For all she knew, her mother could be wandering the hospital, lurking outside her room. She hated the hospital. She's only ever been to the hospital once when she twisted her ankle. She also hated the sanitary smell that a hospital had; it made her sick to her stomach.

At one time in her life, Lindsay thought of becoming a doctor or a surgeon; she actually liked the idea of saving lives, but she would never be able to bring herself to tell a family member that the person, the one they were waiting for, didn't make it out of surgery. She could never watch someone's life slip away in front of her eyes. She would feel guilty forever. After she thought of all that, she crossed that off as a career. At that moment, Lindsay thought of her mother holding a knife in her hand, watching a person's life slip away with a smile upon her face. _How can anyone smile about that? _She thought. Lindsay prayed that wasn't her mother. _We aren't the same. I'm not a killer. I could never kill someone. That's why I want to be a cop. So I can stop these monsters. _She imagined herself holding a gun in her hands with it pointed at her mother. _Could I really shoot someone? Could I shoot her? Even though she's an evil person, would I allow myself to pull the trigger? _She thought as anger surged through her body. She didn't think she would. _Maybe I am weak, just like she said. _She was slipping on her three inch high heels when she heard a knock on the door and saw the detective and her so called sister walk in. She remembered her sister's name but couldn't quite remember the detective's. _What's her name? Janet…Janice…Jamie? _She thought to herself as she smiled at them both.

"Hey Lindsay." Jane said with a friendly smile. "Are you ready to go?" She looked up and saw Maura smiling at her but the smile disappeared when their eyes met.

"Yeah." Lindsay said, trying not to feel hurt. _She doesn't like me, does she? _She thought about Maura. "I was just getting on my shoes."

Jane saw her choice of shoes and whistled. "You must be Maura's sister. You guys even think the same way according to fashion." Lindsay looked at Maura's shoes and smiled. "Well, at least it seems like it." Maura looked at Lindsay's shoes and laughed.

"I wouldn't say we're the same." Lindsay said as she stood up and put her iPod and cell phone in her pocket, the only thing she had with her once she left her best friend's house. "I don't wear much dresses. Sometimes, but not all the time."

"You guys will get along just fine." Jane said with a smile as they walked out of the hospital room. "You're already checked out so we don't have to wait."

Lindsay smiled. "Thanks." Lindsay walked faster than Jane and Maura. _Freedom! _She thought as she saw the exit doors.

When she got outside, she smiled and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Jane asked her.

"Nothing. I'm just so happy to be alive." Lindsay explained. "I missed nature."

Maura smiled. "You like nature?"

"Yeah." Lindsay said with a wink. When she stood next to her sister, she realized that they were about the same height and they did look alike.

"Me too." Maura said with a smile. "I love to run and enjoy the outdoors. I usually ask Jane to go with me but she gets mad."

Jane rolled her eyes and laughed. "I do not get mad. I just don't like running all the time."

"Uh huh." Maura said and laughed. Lindsay laughed at them. _They must be best friends. _She thought.

When they got in the car, Lindsay sat in the middle, Jane on the left side and Maura on the right.

"Hey." Lindsay said as she held out her hand. "I'm Lindsay."

They both shook her hand.

"So, you're Maura's sister?" Korsak asked and she nodded. "I can see the resemblance."

"Yes. I guess I am." Lindsay looked over at Maura, who was smiling at her.

Lindsay couldn't help but look at Frost. _He's so hot. _

"Did you guys get any further yet?" Lindsay asked, staring straight ahead.

"Yeah. We got the masked guy in custody. We're going to interrogate him." Jane said as she looked out the window.

"Oh." is all Lindsay said. "I know you probably want to get there and interrogate him, but can I go back to my house? I need to get some stuff."

"Sure. Yeah. Of course." Korsak said with a smile. "Turn off this road right?"

Lindsay nodded. "Yeah."

When they parked in front of her house, Lindsay got chills. _I shouldn't go in there. _

Lindsay, Jane and Maura walked up to the front door and Jane had to cut the seal on the door.

"Are you sure you want to go back in here?" Maura asked and Lindsay nodded.

"I'll be fine." Lindsay said with a smile. _No, I won't be fine. _

When they walked into the living room, Lindsay got sick to her stomach. She placed her hands on her stomach and groaned.

"Are you okay?" Jane grabbed her arm.

Lindsay nodded and swallowed hard. "Yeah. Yeah. Don't worry about me." Lindsay tried to smile but she knew it probably didn't look like one. "I'm going to room."

Maura and Jane watched her walk up the steps slowly.

Maura sighed. "She shouldn't have come back here."

"Well, what are we supposed to do? Tell her no?" Jane asked.

Maura nodded. "Yes. Yeah."

"Too late." Jane said and shrugged her shoulders. "She'll be okay. She's a strong girl, Maura. She made it through this once, she can do it again."

Maura frowned. "I really hope so."

When Lindsay got to her room, she got out a few tote bags and started filling them with clothes and shoes. She was doing this as quickly as possible. When she got done, she realized she packed all of her clothes that she owned.

"Oh boy." Lindsay said when she realized that and shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well. I might as well take everything I have. I don't want to come back."

Before turning to leave, she noticed a picture of her and her foster mother on her dresser. It was a younger picture of her but she still loved it. She smiled, picked it up and put it in her bag. She was about to walk down the stairs when she saw her mother's bedroom door cracked open. _They're probably getting annoyed. _She thought of Jane and Maura standing by the door impatiently waiting for her to come back down. _It won't take that long. _She walked into her mother's room.

Everything was perfect. Her bed was made, the curtains were open. Her mother would always make sure everything was tidy in her room before she would go downstairs to start her day. She dropped her bags on the floor and fell onto her mother's bed. She laid there staring at the ceiling. _I wonder if she knew Saturday was going to be the last day she would be alive. _At that thought of that, a tear slipped down Lindsay's cheek. Before she could cry anymore, she picked up her bags and headed downstairs.

When she got downstairs, she saw that they started to head up the steps.

"What took you so long?" Jane asked.

"I'm sorry. I was getting my clothes." Lindsay said as Jane looked down at the 3 full bags and her jaw dropped.

"Whoa. Did you pack everything you owned?" Jane asked her.

"Actually, I did." Lindsay said with a straight face. "I don't ever want to come back again so…I brought it all."

Jane felt really bad. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

Lindsay stopped her. "It's fine. You don't need to feel sorry for me. Let's go."

Maura frowned at Jane as she followed Lindsay out the door.

Lindsay started walking toward the car as quick as she could. _I got to get away from here. Where am I going to go? I can't live with Maura forever. Why is this happening to me? _She thought to herself as she threw the bags of clothes into the back of the car. She noticed Korsak give her a weird look but he looked away. Jane and Maura got in beside her and they headed to the Boston P.D. They didn't say anything the whole way there until Maura broke the silence.

"Lindsay…are you okay? You don't look so good." Maura asked her.

"Me? I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Lindsay replied back. "And I probably don't look good because I haven't been eating that much. Hospital food sucks."

Maura didn't believe her for one second. "Are you sure because you-"

Lindsay interrupted her. "Yes! I'm fine. God."

Maura swallowed hard. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you."

"I'm sorry too." Lindsay admitted. "But I can take care of myself. I'm an adult."

Jane couldn't believe what was happening. _Damn. This is basically the first time they're talking to each other and they're fighting already? This isn't good. _

"If you say so." Maura said as she turned away from her.

"Honestly, I wouldn't say that if I didn't mean it." Lindsay in an angry tone. Jane could just see the anger pooling upside of her. "Don't even start to talk to me like you know me. You don't even understand what I'm going through nor will you ever. How long have you known me for? Not that long. I really don't want to hear it."

For the first time in a long time, Jane watched Maura and saw a twinge of anger in her green eyes.

"Of course I don't know you." Maura started to say. "But it seems like you don't know me either. You know, I used to hate people, I'm sure you didn't know that, did you?" Lindsay didn't say anything. "People are just so complex and until this day, I still really don't understand them. It's not often that I reach out to living people. That's why I like working with dead bodies. They won't give me attitude or judge me like a human would and I can actually help them, whether they might want help or not. If you were a random person, I could guarantee you that I wouldn't talk to you and reach out like I am. I was only asking you if you were fine because I can tell that you aren't. I don't care how many fucking times you tell me you're fine and that nothing is wrong. I know that you're not fine. Saying that you're fine and being fine are two different things." Jane closed her eyes tightly. _I think that's the first time I've heard Maura curse…ever. _"I care about you, Lindsay. I really do. Yeah, maybe I've only known you for a day and maybe this is the first conversation we're having but that doesn't change how much I'm worried about you. You're my sister. I don't need DNA to tell me that. I can tell. Please…never mind."

Jane glanced at Korsak and Frost and they didn't say a word. Maura leaned her head against the window and Lindsay stared straight ahead.

"I'm sorry…I really am. I don't like admitting that I'm not okay." Lindsay explained and let out a sad laugh. "I mean, who does like admitting that? I can tell that you care. It's one thing to go through something like this the first time but a second time…" Lindsay shook her head. "I was never quite over the first time...and I definitely didn't want to deal with this a second time. I would think about it all the time. Sometimes, that's all I would think about. Do any of you know what it feels like to be so afraid that you don't want to go anywhere or even leave your house? I was so afraid to even be in my house. I mean, she attacked me that one time so what's to say that she wouldn't again? I started to think that maybe I was worrying too much. I mean, she was in jail, so how could she come after me again? God, I was wrong."

Jane took a deep breath and said, "I know what you're going through. I know how you feel."

Lindsay looked at her. "Really?" Jane could see Lindsay's eyes were filling with tears.

"Yes." Jane said and nodded. "I don't know if you want to hear about it or not."

Lindsay nodded. "Yeah. If you want to tell me."

Jane started to explain. "It was 3 years ago when it happened. There was this case where women would go missing and the attacker would kill the woman and take out their uterus. It was a very hard case for us." She looked over to Korsak. "I was only in homicide for a few years before this and everyone was always on my back. I'm the only woman in the homicide unit and I always got beef because of that…I still do. But I found a lead and it led me to this place. I heard a girl scream and when I found her, she was bound and tied up on the floor. It took me too long to realize that there was a piece of tape still over her mouth; the whole thing was trap to get me down there and by the time I realized, it was too late." Jane closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You don't have to tell me anymore. I-" Lindsay said but was interrupted by Jane.

"No. I've already started. There's no reason to stop now." Jane said. "When I woke up again, he was leaning over me. The Surgeon. He stabbed my hands with scalpels so I was pinned to the floor." Jane held out her palms and showed Lindsay. "He was about to cut my throat when Korsak came in and saved the day. He didn't die but they through the son of a bitch in jail. I thought it was all over until a case popped up not so long after that looked exactly like the Surgeon's work but he was in jail." Jane thought back to that day when she walked into the crime scene and realized that it looked exactly like Hoyt's work. "Then, a few days later, he got out of jail and was after me again…wanting to finish what he started." Jane shook her head. "They tricked me and they ended up taking me into the woods. If they didn't leave me for that minute and if I hadn't found that flare, I would probably be…you know. I shot and killed his Apprentice but I didn't kill him. I don't know why I did. I should have…I-" Jane stopped. "But he's in jail now. There's not one day where I don't think about him getting out again. He's done it once, he could do it again. I really know what you're going through…about how you can't even feel safe in your own home. I really get that. Just hang in there, kiddo." Jane patted Lindsay's shoulder.

"Oh, Jane…" Lindsay said with a frown. "That's terrible."

Jane nodded. "I know…but terrible things happen to good people, right?"

Lindsay shrugged. "I'm glad that's you're here. I really am. You're pretty kick ass for a woman cop."

Jane smiled. "You really think so?"

"I really do." Lindsay said and laughed. She looked over to her sister and smiled. Maura smiled back. "Maura, I-"

"Don't…it's alright. We're going to get through this." Maura said with a reassuring smile and squeezed Lindsay's hand.

"We're here." Frost said as he opened his door and stepped out.

They all started to walk in the building toward the interrogation rooms.

"Uh, Jane?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah. What is it?" Jane said in a concerned tone.

"Can I…can I see my mother?" Lindsay asked and Jane looked back to Maura.

Maura frowned but she nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go." Jane said as she watched Lindsay follow Maura. "We'll be right back." Jane told Korsak and Frost as they headed into the interrogation room with Patrick Samson in it. Jane ran to catch up to Maura and Lindsay as they headed down to the morgue.

Maura was looking where the bodies were held for Mary Hunter's name tag. Once she found it, she held on to the handle and looked over to Lindsay.

"Are you sure, Lindsay?" Maura asked her.

Lindsay looked like she was going to breakdown but nodded. "I need to do this."

Maura nodded and started to pull out the drawer. When it was open enough, Maura lifted the cover up and revealed Mary's face. Lindsay closed her eyes so the tears that already started to blur her vision wouldn't fall.

"We'll be outside. Just walk out when you're done." Maura told her as Lindsay nodded and they both walked out of the room.

When they walked out, Lindsay opened her eyes and tears fell down her cheeks.

"Hi Mom." Lindsay said and started to sob. "I can't believe this happened. You shouldn't have been home…you should've been at work." She looked down at her mom's lifeless body and wanted to run away at that moment, but she didn't. "I should have killed her, Mom. I know I'm not a killer but I-I should have killed her. What that man did to you…it was so hard to watch and it still keeps replaying in my head. And she tried to kill me again." She lifted up her shirt, thinking that her mom could see it. "They're going to find her, Mom. They already found that man. He's up in interrogation right now. Don't you worry…we're going to find her." Lindsay started to sob louder. "I can never call that woman my mom. Just because I may have her blood, she will n-never be my mom. You always will be. No matter what, okay?" Lindsay grabbed her mother's ice cold hand. "You should meet Maura…my sister. She's really amazing. I really wish you could…she's so much like me. And the cop that's running the case…Jane…she's really smart and she's going to get her, Mom." She smiled and sobbed even more. She kissed her mother's hand and put it back under the sheet. "I never told you but I want to be a detective. I knew you would've probably freaked out at the thought of me holding a gun but it's what I really want to do and I hope somewhere up there…somewhere…that's you're proud of me. I'm going to help them get her. I…I love you so much, Mom. I love you." Lindsay kissed her mother's cheek and started to back away. She pulled her shirt up and wiped her tears off on it. Lindsay was sure she looked like hell but it didn't matter to her.

When Lindsay walked out into the hallway where Jane and Maura were standing, she smiled. "I'm done now."

"Okay." Maura smiled, looking at Lindsay's reddish eyes.

Jane pulled Lindsay into a hug. "We're going to get him, Lindsay."

Lindsay nodded. "I know. I'm ready."

When Maura got back out of the morgue, they headed up to interrogation, where the monster that killed Lindsay's mother, was being held.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey! Thanks for those that reviewed. I love you guys. Here's chapter 6. I notice I keep writing longer and longer…it seems like it to me anyway…I hope that's not a problem. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while either. I've been really busy and when I wasn't, I didn't really write this, so I'm sorry for those I've made wait a long time. It's worth it though. **

**Chapter 6**

As Jane, Maura and Lindsay headed up to interrogation, they were flooded with different emotions. Maura was so nervous; she didn't even want Jane to be in the same room with this guy, let alone interrogate him. Jane was filled with anger. She couldn't believe half of the monsters she's dealt with over the years; especially this one. It would take her a lot of patience not to jump across that table and knock him out. Maura is Jane's best friend even though they weren't always that close. There friendship grew over the years and Jane couldn't ask for a more amazing friends. And Jane cared about Lindsay too; she is Maura's sister after all. She was exactly like Maura. If you could imagine an 18 year old version of Maura, Lindsay would be it. _This perp crossed the line. If you mess with Maura or any of my friends, you're in for it…big time! _Jane thought to herself.

Lindsay had a lot of emotions bottled up inside her. When she would think of that horrible man who took her mother's life away, it would take all that she had to not break down; part of her also wanted to kill him, though she knew she would probably never be able to kill someone, even though it's in her blood. _I won't show him I'm weak. I need to be strong; for myself, Maura and especially my mom. I owe her that much. _Lindsay thought. But she was also hopeful; hopeful that they would find her real mother and make sure she never go out of jail again. Also, that the guy who murdered her mother would never see the light of day again. Lindsay was also happy that was alive although she wished her mother was still here with her. If she could, she would've even switched places with her. Before she knew it, they were right next to the room where Patrick Samson was being held. Jane grabbed the handle of the door and saw Lindsay following her.

"No. You can't come in." Jane said as Lindsay frowned.

"Please, Jane?" Lindsay asked.

Jane shook her head. "I'm sorry." Lindsay and Maura walked into the adjoining room. Korsak and Frost were standing behind Jane. "I can handle this one." They both nodded and retreated into the other room.

All four of them stood in front of the two-way mirror as they saw Jane stand next to Patrick Samson, who a grin plastered on his face. This was the first time Lindsay got a good look at it. She was glaring at him so much that she could've burned a hole through the glass. _So, you're the scum bag that killed my mother? _He had dark brown hair and 5 o'clock shadow and very white teeth. She had to concentrate so the tears wouldn't fall. _I will not cry. _

Jane didn't want to waste any time. The quicker she could nail this son of a bitch, the better.

"Patrick…" Jane said as she folded her arms. "Why did you do it?"

"Why did I do what?" he fired back.

"Don't you act stupid." Jane said angrily and threw down a folder with pictures of Mary Hunter from the crime scene. "We know you did it."

He looked at the photos and showed no emotion. "Sorry to disappoint you but I really don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think you do." Jane said forcefully. "You raped Mary Hunter and then you stabbed her multiple times in the stomach. We got your hair, Patrick."

Patrick laughed menacingly.

"Why did you kill Lindsay Hunter's mother?" Jane yelled at him.

"She wasn't even her mother." his light blue eyes met Jane's. Her brown eyes were a cold black because she was so furious.

"That's still not an excuse to kill someone." Jane said in an annoyed tone. You could practically see the steam rolling off her.

"It doesn't matter anymore, does it?" he smiled. "Lindsay's dead."

"No…no. She's not." Jane said in a confused tone.

"What?" Patrick asked as his mouth dropped. "No, she was dying-" he stopped when he realized he revealed too much.

"Where is she?" Jane asked. "Where's Lindsay's biological mother?"

"Like you'll get it out of me." Patrick said with a smirk.

Jane slammed her firsts down onto the table and looked him in the eyes as he flinched back. "I am not messing around. Where the hell is Katarina Yeager?"

Patrick looked around. At this moment, Jane saw fear in his eyes. "I can't. She'll-", Patrick swallowed hard. "She'll kill me."

Jane shook her head. "Not if we find her first."

The fear soon disappeared from his eyes. "I don't see why I should. I'm still going to jail."

"Oh, I see you're finally using your brain." Jane said as she started to circle the table.

Lindsay couldn't take it anymore. Just looking at this man made her so angry. At that instant, Lindsay stormed out of the room. Maura tried to stop her but she kept on going. Lindsay walked right into the interrogation room. Patrick's jaw dropped as Jane walked over to her.

"Lindsay, I told you that you can't-" Jane started to explain but Lindsay stopped her.

"No!" Lindsay yelled. "I'm doing this. I don't care if you have to drag me out, Jane."

Jane shook her head and let her come in. Patrick dissected Lindsay like an insect. A smile appeared on his face.

Lindsay stood right in front of him across the table.

"You sick bastard, why did you kill my mother?" Lindsay gripped the edge of the table and squeezed it so she wouldn't take her anger out on him, even though, deep down, she knew she should.

"Do you even listen?" Patrick asked. "She's not your real mother. That was her idea. And killing you was her idea too. I could never kill my…" He stopped.

"What?" Lindsay asked him.

"You're my daughter." Patrick swallowed as he looked down. "I never had any intention of killing your foster mother and I never had any intention of killing you either."

Lindsay's jaw dropped and Jane looked away from him. Maura couldn't believe what she heard.

"That's just great." Lindsay started to say. "Both of my parents are murderers. That's freaking fabulous."

"If you cooperate, we can see what we can do and we'll make sure Katarina doesn't get to you." Jane said as she walked to Lindsay. "Also, are you the one that put that bomb in my car?"

He looked at her. "Yeah…that was Katarina's idea too."

Jane groaned. "Thanks for that. Now, I have to buy a new car." Jane kicked the table and that made him jump.

"Is Maura in there?" Patrick's stared at the 2 way window.

"Why does it matter to you?" Lindsay asked him.

"Because, she's after Maura. You guys know that." Patrick smiled now. "She too, is my daughter. And she has no idea you're alive, Lindsay. She would be so angry if she found out."

Jane's face got close to his. "And she's never going to find out because we're going to hold you here as long as we can. And we're going to find Katarina too."

Patrick chuckled. "Good luck with that. You'll never find her without my help."

Lindsay started to talk but it ended up turning into a yell. "You prick, tell us where she is!"

He looked at her and laughed for the longest time. "Who the hell do you think you are? A detective?" He laughed again. "If you're going to become anything, it's going to be a killer."

Lindsay ran over to him and grabbed him by the shirt. Jane pulled her back.

"Don't you dare tell me what I'm going to become." the anger surged through Lindsay. "Who the hell do you think YOU are? You don't know anything about me."

Patrick smiled. "I probably know you better than you know yourself."

Lindsay made a fist and started to swing it. "You son of a-" Lindsay was starting to say but Frost ran in and pulled her away.

"You need to leave now." Frost told her but she shook her head and pushed him away.

"I can't." Lindsay groaned. "You're not going to win. You're not." She stormed out of the room.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Patrick said as he played with his hands. "Hey, Cleopatra, are we done now? I'm missing my favorite show."

"Yes, we are." Jane said as he started to stand and she pushed him back done. "One thing, don't call me Cleopatra, and two, you're not leaving this building until you tell us something that helps us."

"Are you kidding me? This is bull shit!" he yelled.

"Well, think that over next time when you're about to kill someone." Jane said as she walked out of the room. Korsak was waiting outside. "Make sure to hold him as long as we can and call me or Maura when you learn something." Korsak nodded and went into the interrogation room.

When Jane walked into the other room, she saw Maura staring through the glass with no expression on her face.

"Maura…" Jane walked over and touched her arm. "Maura…are you okay?"

When Maura turned to look at her, Jane could tell she wasn't.

"No…no…I'm not." Maura said as she breathed deeply. "How would you be if you just realized that not just one, but both of your parents are murderers?"

Jane frowned as Maura started to tear up. Jane didn't even have the chance to offer her a hug before Maura started to walk out of the room and run away. Jane knew by instinct that Maura was heading to the morgue. "Maura!" She yelled to her friend but she didn't turn around. Jane saw Maura walk into the elevator. Jane caught up to her and thought that Maura would let her in the elevator but she was wrong. Jane tried to stop the doors with her hands but it was too late. "Damn it, Maura!" She yelled as she started walking down the 2 flights of stairs.

After the first flight, Jane saw a familiar figure sitting down on the stairs hunched over. "Lindsay?"

Lindsay looked up and smiled. "Hey."

Jane sat down next to her. "Are you okay?"

Lindsay shook her head. "No. Both of my parents are killers." Lindsay started to stand off but Jane grabbed her arm.

"Please, don't storm off like Maura just did." Jane pleaded and Lindsay sat back down. "I know how scared you feel right now. I understand. But we're going to get your mother. I promise."

"Are you sure, Jane?" Lindsay said as a tear fell down her cheek.

"I'm sure." Jane smiled.

"What if…" Lindsay started to stay but didn't continue.

"What if I am going to be a killer? What if that's my destiny?" Lindsay asked Jane and sobbed. Jane rubbed her back.

"You're not. And you can make your own destiny. No one can tell you what it's going to be." Jane said with a wink. "I know you're not a killer, Lindsay. I've been around so many. You're not."

"Thanks. I guess." Lindsay let out a little laugh. "Why did Maura storm away?"

Jane shrugged. "I asked her the same thing as you and she said almost the same thing you did and ran off." Jane nodded her head towards the bottom of the stairs. "I think she went to the morgue."

"Let's go check." Lindsay said as they started to walk to the morgue. When they walked to the morgue, they saw Maura sitting down. When she saw them, she looked away.

"Maura…you didn't need to run away." Jane said as she walked over to her. "Come on, let's go home." Jane held out her arms and Maura hugged her tightly. Maura smiled as she let go of her friend. Lindsay ran over to her sister and gave her a big hug.

"It's going to be okay." Lindsay told her and smiled.

"I hope you're right." Maura said to her.

"I am. I'm a genius!" Lindsay started to laugh and they all did. "No, seriously, I really am."

Maura smiled. "I believe it."

Jane smiled. "Let's go home and watch a movie. What do you guys want to watch?"

Maura shrugged but Lindsay said, "Titanic! I love that movie. It's the greatest movie ever! I packed it in my bags this morning."

"Good." Jane smiled. "Damn. We don't have a car."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." Maura said. "The Department said that they have a new car for you. They feel bad about what happened to it and you don't even have to pay."

"Really?" Jane's jaw dropped. "Awesome! Can we go see it?"

Maura picked up a key off her desk and jiggled it. "Of course." Maura tossed it at her quickly and Jane caught it. "Nice catch."

Jane laughed. They walked out to the garage and Maura pointed to Jane's new car. "There it is." It looked like her old car but it was shinier.

"Whoa." Jane said she looked at the car. "It looks even nicer."

Maura nodded. "Lindsay, Frost and I also brought down your bags from Korsak's car."

"Thanks." Lindsay smiled at her sister and Maura nodded. "Just a warning, I will cry at the end of this movie."

Jane laughed. "I won't."

Maura nodded. "It's true."

They all started to laugh as they drove home. They all left the Boston PD happy. Yeah, they were all scared but they had no idea something big was going to happen that night. No one would ever be able to predict it.

The 3 girls were watching 'Titanic'. They all munched on some popcorn and talked about their love lives during part of the movie. The movie was now at the part where the Titanic was about to go under.

"Jane…can I talk to you for a second alone?" Maura asked and noticed Lindsay didn't even hear them. She was too busy paying attention to her favorite movie.

Jane looked at her with wide eyes. "Yeah. Of course. We'll be right back." Jane said to Lindsay but she didn't even notice.

Maura and Jane walked into Jane's room.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked her.

Maura breathed out loudly. "You're not going to like this when I say it but if Korsak or Frost happen to tell us where my mother is, I'm going."

Jane's jaw dropped. "No!" Jane yelled and Maura covered her mouth. Jane shook her head. "No…no, Maura. Why?"

"Because she's my mother and I have to end this. I need to stop her, Jane." Maura looked into her friend's eyes.

"Maura, we can both go. I can't have that…monster in the same room as you." Jane was at a loss for words. "I can't Maura."

"Well, I don't care if you don't like it or not, I'm going." Maura said as she started to walk out of the room and Jane grabbed her arm.

"Maura…please…don't do this." Jane pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Jane. I'm doing this for me…for Lindsay." Maura explained. "I know you don't understand and you probably won't but this is something I have to do."

Jane realized it was no use arguing anymore but she couldn't get over that feeling with Maura being in the same room with that monster. For all Jane knew, something could happen to Maura.

"Okay, I realize that no matter what I say isn't going to change anything but you know what?" Jane asked. "If I don't hear from you, I'm coming for you, okay?"

Maura shook her head at first but shrugged. "If that makes you happy."

Jane and Maura walked back out into the living room and Lindsay was still staring at the TV with wide eyes and her mouth open. It was at the part where Jack and Rose found the door floating in the water.

"You know…" Maura said as she and Jane sat down. "Both of them could've fit on that door."

Lindsay looked at her. "But…but he tried and-"

Maura interrupted her. "There were so many ways they could've tried to fit on it. He really could've fit on."

"Whatever you say." Lindsay said and turned back to the TV. "Oh…he's going to die now."

Maura was starting to get into the movie too but was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. "It's Korsak." Maura looked at Jane and picked it up. "Hello. Yeah, it's Maura. Really?" Maura grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down something. "Okay. I'll be right there."

"What is it?" Jane asked and swallowed hard.

"They need me…to go to a crime scene. But they don't need you there though." Maura explained.

"But why?" Jane asked but realized Maura wasn't actually talking about a crime scene. She was really saying that Korsak and Frost found her mother and that they were there. Jane knew that Maura had to do this. Jane couldn't get over it but she knew that there was no changing Maura Isles' mind. "Oh. Okay." Jane watched Maura slip on her high heels and then her coat. Jane walked around the couch and gave her a hug. They stood in embrace for a while.

Maura whispered. "Korsak and Frost are already there and are about to go in. I wrote down the address." Maura handed her the palm-sized piece of paper. "You can have it just in case…you you need to…you know. I know you don't want me to do this, but I have to. I will definitely call you or one of us will. If you don't hear from me, you know what to do." Maura let go of Jane and got her car keys out of her purse and held them tightly.

"Be careful." Jane said as she tried to hold back tears. "I'll be waiting."

Maura smiled lightly as she walked out the door. Jane sighed and sat back on the couch with Lindsay.

"Why didn't you go?" Lindsay asked.

"They didn't need me there tonight…not yet." Jane said as she still stared at the door. She couldn't breathe. It was as if Maura took Jane's heart with her. _Please, God, let her come back alive. _Jane had to clench her teeth so the tears wouldn't pour out. _I need to make it look like everything is alright. I need to be strong for Lindsay. _

"Oh." is all Lindsay said. Jane realized she still had the piece of paper in her hands. She looked down at the address quickly. It was 5 minutes away. If anything happened, Jane would be able to make it there quickly, even if she had to speed there.

Jane watched this movie a few times but this time it actually made her cry when Rose pried Jack's hand off the door. She wiped the tear away quickly. _God, please let her be okay. _

Soon, the dream ended and Lindsay and Jane went to bed. As Jane sat in her bed, she couldn't get to sleep. She couldn't help but be worried about Maura. She had a very bad feeling that something was going to happen. _She'll be fine. _She thought. _Maura's strong. She'll be alright. _Jane knew Maura was but she couldn't help but feel scared…for both of them. Jane's cell phone was still tightly clenched in her hand as she fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Okay, I just wanna say I'm really sorry for not updating and I know I left you guys on a bit of a cliff hanger and I didn't mean to keep you on it for so long. But I have a job now and then when I'm not doing that I'm either busy or relaxing. I haven't been meaning to neglect this story so I'm sorry. But I'll try to update when I can…so just make sure the story is in your alerts so you'll know when I post. Okay, here's chapter 7. **

**Chapter 7 **

Maura was driving fast toward the address; faster than she would normally drive. She was trying to keep a clear mind but it wasn't working. _It's going to be fine. Nothing is going to happen. She'll just surrender and that will be the end of it. _Maura knew that everything she was saying in her mind was wrong. Of course, it wasn't going to be fine. It hasn't been for the past few days. Something will happen. Maura just hoped nothing happened to herself. And Maura definitely knew that her mother wouldn't surrender. Her mother has such a strong motive and won't give up this fight. Maura now regrets Jane not coming with her. _I'm a big girl. I don't need Jane to fight my fights for me. _She thought to herself. _Besides, Jane has to stay home to make sure nothing happens to Lindsay. She is the only real family I have left. _

Before she knew it, she was at the location. The first thing she saw was an abandoned warehouse. It was dark out but she could make out the outline of it from the light of the moon. Then, she saw Korsak's car and parked right next to it. The thing that puzzled her was that the car doors were still open. Maura got out of the car and shut her door softly.

"Korsak?" She whispered loud enough for them to hear her. When she pulled in, she couldn't tell if they were in the car or not. She took out a small flashlight out of her pocket and shined it near the car. "Frost?" When she got to the car, she realized they weren't in the front seats or in any other part of the car. _Why did they go in without me? _She thought but she already knew the answer to that one. _They don't want me to get hurt._ Korsak and Frost knew that she was coming tonight and they knew that no matter how much they or Jane tried to stop her, Maura wouldn't have changed her decision. _They must've went inside and I'm coming in no matter what they say. _

Maura started off toward the warehouse that was about 10 feet away. The click-clack of her heels echoed all around here. _She probably already knows I'm here now. She may even be outside with me. _The thought made Maura quicken her pace. Soon, she was about 2 feet from the door and she tiptoed toward it and noticed there was as small window and she could see light inside. _I don't remember seeing that light before. _Maura thought and now she knew that her mother was there. She just hoped the odds were in her favor and not in her mother's. Maura grabbed the door handle lightly, took a deep breath and turned it. _This is it. _

She opened the door slightly and what she saw scared her. Korsak and Frost were bound up and tied and they weren't moving "Oh my god." She said loudly and regretted it. Instinctively, she ran over to them and checked their pulses. They were alive but unconscious. Other than that, they looked fine.

Suddenly, she heard someone behind her but it was too late. Maura turned around to see her mother.

"It's nice to see you, Maura." Katarina said as she brought the knife down.

It was only about an hour after Jane ended up falling asleep when she was awoken by the ring of her cell phone. Jane bolted up and looked down at the caller I.D. She could barely keep her eyes open so she lifted the cell phone close to her face. Maura was calling her.

"Thank god." Jane said happily as she pressed answer. "Maura? Thank god you're alright. I was so scared and worried that-" She would've kept going but what she heard chilled her to the core.

Jane heard a menacing laugh and a voice that wasn't Maura's. "Jane Rizzoli is scared and worried? The end of the world must be coming." The voice sounded like an old woman's; definitely not Maura.

"Who the hell are you?" Jane asked as she jumped out of her bed and slipped on her shoes. She still had on clothes from when she fell asleep last night.

"You're not smart enough to figure that out?" the woman asked.

"Are you Maura's mom?" Jane whispered as she passed Lindsay's room.

"Correct." Katarina said. "See, I knew you were smart, Jane."

"Where the hell is Maura?" Jane said as she put on her jacket.

"We both know the answer to that, Jane." Katarina said.

Jane's jaw dropped as she ran over to the little piece of paper on the table that said the address of where Maura went. "If you hurt her, I swear to-" Jane was interrupted.

"What will you do?" Katarina asked and laughed. "Shoot me? It won't matter soon enough because you're going to be too late." Then Jane heard Maura calling out to her and said for Jane to help her. Then, Maura screamed so loud that it hurt her ears. Tears started to fill Jane's eyes.

"Maura!" Jane yelled but she knew Maura probably couldn't hear her.

"Goodbye." Katarina said.

"No, wait!" Jane yelled as the call was disconnected. "Oh my god." Jane said to herself as she got her gun and put it in her holster. She looked at the address one more time. She was about to walk out the door when she heard a familiar voice.

"Jane?" She turned to see Lindsay standing in the hallway. "What's going on?" Lindsay rubbed her eyes and yawned.

_I can't tell her. Maura said to protect her. _"You know the case Maura was called to a few hours ago?" Lindsay nodded. "Well, Maura needs help now so I have to go." Jane tried to remain calm but she knew that Lindsay heard her yelling just a few moments ago.

"Maybe I can help you." Lindsay said with a smile. "I can be really helpful."

Jane shook her head. "Maura wants you to stay home. We'll be back later." _Will both of us be coming back? And will be dead or alive? _Jane thought and pushed it out of her mind. _I can't think like that. _

"Okay." Lindsay said. "I'll see you later."

Jane forced a smile as she walked out the door.

Lindsay knew something was wrong. There was no doubt in her mind. Jane was yelling before. She ran over the window and saw Jane running to her car frantically.

"What is she hiding from me?" She said to herself. She remembers Jane putting a tiny piece of paper down on the table. She walked over and picked it up. It had an address on it and she recognized it tool. She and her mother would drive past it all the time. _What if it's not a crime scene? What if Maura is in deep trouble? _Lindsay searched her mind. She had a great memory but was she too immersed in her favorite movie to remember Jane and Maura's conversation?

_Come on! Think. _She closed her eyes. She couldn't think of anything and she got so frustrated. "Damn it!" Lindsay yelled. That instant, she remembered Jane saying, "You don't have to go after her yourself.".

_Who was Jane talking about? _She asked herself but she knew the answer all along. _My real mother. I have to save Maura. But what if I'm already too late? _

Lindsay was still in her pajamas but she couldn't care less. If it was any other time, she would never leave the house like this. She slipped on her sneakers. _I need a weapon. Something to scare her. Where would Jane keep a gun? _Lindsay hoped Jane had a spare gun laying around somewhere. She ran towards Jane's bedroom. _Where do I look? _Lindsay saw Jane's bedside table. _If anything happened during the night, Jane would definitely keep a gun there. _She opened the drawer and only saw a bunch of papers. She was about to close it but looked up the papers. Her hand felt a gun and she pulled it out. It felt strange in her hands. She checked and it had 2 bullets. _Good enough. I won't have to use it anyway. _Lindsay also saw an old holster, put it on and tucked the gun inside.

She ran back out into the living room, opened the door, locked it and closed the door. When Lindsay got out of the building, she noticed Jane's car was long gone. Also, there weren't any cars driving down the street. Lindsay needed a ride. She glanced around and saw the many cars parked on the sides of the street. _It won't be a good idea if I steal a car. _On the side of the building, she saw an expensive bicycle leaned against it. _This will have to do. _She jumped on it and raced off to save her sister.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I'm sorry I left you guys on a cliff hanger yet again. I didn't mean to but I wanted to get the chapter out quickly so you guys wouldn't lose interest. But here's chapter 8. **

**Chapter 8 **

Jane couldn't keep the negative thoughts out of her mind as she sped off toward the abandoned warehouse. _What if I'm too late? What if she's…? _Jane closed her eyes and tears slid down her face. _You have to be strong. _She told herself. _Be strong for Maura. _Jane knew Maura was alive because she was screaming. It wasn't a good sign but at least she knew Maura was alive.

When Jane pulled in, she noticed 2 cars; one she knew was Maura's and one she didn't recognize but assumed it was Frost or Korsak's car. Jane didn't waste any time. She cut the ignition and as she got out of the car, she took out her gun and slammed the door. When she realized she did that, she cursed herself because she just gave herself away. Jane jogged toward the building. When she got to the door, she took a deep breath and kicked it open. Her eyes looked around the room cautiously. She first saw Frost and Korsak bound and tied in the corner. They seemed like they were regaining consciousness. Though, that wasn't what shocked her.

She saw Maura laying on the floor and blood; a lot of blood, surrounding her and she saw Maura trying to keep her eyes open and it looked like she was fluttering in and out of consciousness. Her stomach churned at the sight of the blood. Then she saw her; Maura's mother, holding a knife with a smile upon her face. Jane got a real good look at her mother. The photo only showed her so much. Just looking at her right now, Jane would've never suspected her as a killer if she wasn't holding a blade. She looks like a perfectly normal person but as they say, looks can be deceiving. Jane kept her eyes on Katarina as she knelt down next to Maura.

"Maura…Maura…" Jane blinked and tears slid down her cheeks. "Oh god…"

Jane grabbed her hand and held it tightly and it was covered in blood. Jane imagined what Maura must've went through when Jane was shot and Maura hands were all in her blood trying to save her. She shook the thought out of her mind.

"Jane…" Maura's voice cracked. "I'm dying…too much blood."

"No…no…" Jane drew in a sharp breath. "You're gonna be fine. I already called the units. They'll be here soon." Jane tried to remain calm.

"You don't…have to lie…to me, Jane." Maura tried to say as she lifted her head up and it took all of her strength to hold Jane's gaze and fell back down.

"I'm not…hang in there." Jane squeezed her best friend's hand. Jane honestly wasn't sure if Maura was going to be okay. There was really a lot of blood. She hasn't seen that much in a very long time and now that it was her best friend's blood, it broke her heart. The moment Jane looked up, she noticed Maura's mother was coming closer, emerging from the shadows. "Get away from her. Put the knife down and back away slowly."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Jane." Katarina said as she stepped even closer. She ran her finger over the bloody knife that was soaked in Maura's blood.

"I'm not afraid to shoot you." Jane aimed the gun at her. "Don't make me do this. It doesn't have to end this way." Jane glanced at Maura. She was getting worse by the minute.

"It already has ended. Look, Maura's dying and you're wasting your time. You must not be her best friend because you're wasting the little amount of time she has left." Katarina shook her head. The gun was shaking in Jane's hand. That never happened to her before. Jane hand her finger on the trigger and she couldn't pull it. She would be killing Maura's birth mother. Even though she is so evil and deserves to die, Jane couldn't do it. "Besides, if you were going to shoot me, you would've done it already." Jane closed her eyes and pressed down on the trigger.

Before she could fire off a shot, Jane heard a gunshot and saw a bullet whiz past her and hit Katarina in the shoulder. Jane immediately thought _The unit is here already? _so she turned around and who she saw shocked her. "Lindsay?" She heard Maura mumble her name and stir. Jane could only make out part of her face in the shadows but she knew it was Lindsay.

"Lindsay?" Katarina shouted. "I thought you were dead. Your father told me-"

"You thought wrong." Lindsay stepped out of the shadows and had the gun aimed at her mother. "It's funny how things change, isn't it?"

Jane saw the gun. _That's my old gun. _"Lindsay…please, put the gun down."

Lindsay didn't listen to Jane. She had her eyes set on her mother. "Get away from my sister." The tone of Lindsay's voice shocked Jane. Her voice sounded so evil that it didn't even sound like the bright-eyed and friendly Lindsay she knew.

"Lindsay…" Maura whispered. Jane heard her but wasn't sure that Lindsay heard.

"I'm here, Maura." Lindsay walked closer and glanced down at her sister. She saw all the blood and shook her head.

"I'm not afraid of you, Lindsay." Katarina told her. "Not one little bit. Why don't you step aside and watch how a real killer works her magic?"

Jane didn't even realize Maura's mother started to lift her knife in the air. She was too shocked because of Lindsay. She never expected to see Lindsay this way. She knew that something like that could run in the genes but she never knew it would happen to Lindsay.

"Get away from her!" Lindsay yelled and Jane turned just in time to see a bullet hit Katarina in the chest. She fell to the ground and the knife clattered on the ground. Katarina started to cough up blood and Lindsay ran over to her and pointed the gun at her forehead.

"You know…" Katarina said while she coughed. "I'm really proud of you." She took in a sharp breath and stopped breathing. Jane walked over slowly to check Katarina's pulse.

"She's dead…" Jane said and looked up at Lindsay. "Please, give me the gun." Lindsay only just seemed to realize what she did and handed the gun to Jane.

"I can't believe I…" Lindsay started to say and moved away from her mother's dead body. Jane ran over quickly to Korsak and Frost.

"Are you guys alright?" Jane asked them in a shocked tone.

"We're fine." Frost said.

"She knocked us out. She must've have been outside waiting for us and dragged us inside. We should have been more careful." Korsak explained.

Jane shook her head. "You did everything fine. I'm glad you're both okay."

Soon, the unit and paramedics ran into the building. Jane ran back over to Maura. Maura opened her eyes slowly. "Jane…"

"Hey…the ambulance is here. We're going to take you to the hospital, okay?" Jane told her. "We're going to have to lift you up and it's probably going to hurt."

"I can't…feel anything." Maura said but it turned into a whisper. Jane looked back to see Lindsay staring down at her hands.

"Help me get her up." Jane said to a near-by paramedic as they lifted Maura and put her on a stretcher. "It's going to be alright."

Maura tried to nod her head but from the looks of it, Maura didn't believe Jane.

"Can we ride in the back with her?" Lindsay asked the paramedic. He eyed Jane and Lindsay.

"Okay. But hurry." the man said as Jane and Lindsay hopped into the ambulance.

In the ambulance, Jane and Lindsay both held one of Maura's hands.

"Stay with me, Maura." Jane told her. "We're almost at the hospital."

"I'm not going to make it, Jane…" Maura said it a sure tone; the kind of tone she always uses in autopsies.

"Don't say that." Jane told her. "You are going to make it and that's a fact. I know it."

Maura took in a deep breath and stared at the ceiling. "You have to hurry…"

Before they knew it, they were at the hospital and they rushed Maura into the E.R.

Jane and Lindsay had to jog to keep up with them.

"Maura…they need to operate on you. You're going to be alright." Jane said to her. "I'll see you soon."

Maura tried to smile as she was wheeled away from her sister and best friend.

Soon, Jane and Lindsay were left in the hospital hallway, wondering if Maura was going to make it out alive or not.

**AN: Sorry for the cliff hanger but I wanted to end it here. **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I hope you guys liked the last chapter. So, here's chapter 9. Any questions or opinions and you don't want anyone to see them, just inbox me. **

**Chapter 9 **

Jane and Lindsay were sitting outside the E.R. to hear if Maura was going to be okay or not. Jane was incredibly impatient but how could you blame her? Jane was pacing back and forth when she noticed Lindsay stand up. She looked at Jane and started to walk away quickly. Jane ran to catch up and grabbed her arm lightly.

"Hey…" Jane said and looked her in the eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, I think you know." Lindsay said and crossed her arms while avoiding her gaze.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jane asked her.

"No…" Lindsay shook her head and looked at her now. "Yeah…"

Jane smiled. "Let's get some fresh air."

Jane and Lindsay sat down on a bench outside the hospital. The everyday sounds of traffic sounded like heaven to the both of them. The beep of monitors in the hospital was starting to take a toll on them and they were both happy to get outside. They both sat silently until Lindsay spoke.

"Jane…I want to apologize. I'm so sorry." Lindsay stared down at the pavement and some of her hair hid her face.

"For what?" Jane asked.

"Numerous things…for going through your stuff, invading your privacy, stealing your gun, going after you when you said no and yeah, for killing a person." Lindsay rambled.

"I would've done the same thing." Jane tried to help her feel better.

"Jane…I killed her and…and she said she proud of me. What if I'm going to turn into that lunatic now?" Lindsay looked at Jane with tears in her eyes.

Jane set her hand on her leg. "You won't."

"How could you possibly know that?" Lindsay didn't believe her.

"Because I deal with them everyday and I can tell when I'm dealing with one and you definitely aren't one." Jane reassured her.

"But I am a killer…god, I'll never look at myself again. I'm surprised you haven't locked me up." Lindsay sighed and pushed her hair out of her face.

"You did it to protect your sister. Anyone would do that for their family." Jane said. "I actually have done that before."

"Really?" Lindsay asked and Jane nodded. "Well…what happened? I mean, if you mind telling me, of course."

"Well. Maura and I were being held hostage at the Police Department. My brother, Frankie, was shot earlier and Maura had to operate on him. There was this guy who we thought was on our side but he wasn't. He dragged me out of the building with a gun pointed at me the whole time." Jane took a breath. "He had too tight a grip on me for anyone to shoot him. I knew I had to act fast because my brother was dying. So, I pulled the gun down to my stomach and I shot myself." Jane pictured the scene. She remembers Maura running out of the department doors toward her. Jane was tough on her little brother; most people could see that. But if it came down to it, Jane would do anything for her brother, even take a bullet for him. "I survived but the guy didn't. The last thing I remember was Maura hovering over me. I think it was the most self-less thing I've ever done in my entire life. I did kill that man but I did it to save my brother. In fact, I almost killed myself in the process."

"Oh…Jane." Lindsay frowned. "You're really brave. Don't forget that."

"I won't." Jane smiled. "You're brave too. Don't you forget that."

"Thanks…" Lindsay smiled. "Am I going to be in trouble? Am I going to go to jail?"

"No…" Jane said. "I don't think you will. They may ask you some questions but other than that, I think you will be fine. You were defending Maura."

"I'm scared, Jane." Lindsay started to cry. "I shouldn't have killed her."

"Shh." Jane pulled her close and hugged her. "Don't cry. Truth is…she should have been dead way before you got there."

Lindsay wiped her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I should have killed her." Jane said with a hint of guilt in her voice. "I had the gun pointed at her and my finger on the trigger. I had so much time to shoot her and I just couldn't get myself to do it." Jane shook her head. "I can say that's the first time that happened to me. See, now, maybe if I did shoot her, you wouldn't have."

"Jane, you know I want to become a cop, right?" Lindsay asked her.

Jane thought about it for a second. "Yeah. You said it when you were in the hospital." Lindsay nodded.

"I just hope that…", Lindsay started to say. "even though I killed her, I hope that didn't change your opinion on me. I'm not a bad kid, Jane. I'm a straight A student and I've never been in trouble."

"I believe you." Jane smiled. "It didn't change my view. You're a good kid, Lindsay."

Lindsay smiled back. "I meant it that day when I said you were a kick ass chick."

Jane laughed. "Well, thank you." Lindsay started to laugh with her. "Well, maybe we should head in now."

"Yeah." Lindsay said and stood up. "Let's go."

Lindsay and Jane headed back up next to the E.R. Their little chat got their minds off of what was going on. They hoped Maura was going to be okay but in the state she was last in, it didn't look so good for her.

Jane was the first to notice Korsak and Frost standing near the E.R. Jane waved to them as she walked toward them.

"Hey." Jane said to them. Lindsay gave them a smile but didn't say hello. "It's good to see you guys here."

"Of course." Frost said with a smile. "It's good to see you, Jane."

Korsak nodded. "Did you guys hear anything about Maura?"

Jane shook her head. "Not yet. We're waiting."

They all sat down in the chairs and waited. To them, it seemed like forever.

Jane was the first person to notice the nurse that came out of the E.R.

"Are you here for Maura Isles?" the woman asked her.

"Yes." Jane said as she stood up. "Is she okay?" Lindsay stood up after her.

The nurse didn't say anything at first so Jane closed her eyes tightly. _Please, God, it can't be. _She thought to herself.

"Yes. The surgery was a success. She'll need some rest. You guys can see her later in the day." the nurse said with a smile and walked away.

Jane sighed as she hugged Lindsay tightly. She couldn't help but cry happy tears. Korsak, Frost, Jane and Lindsay all shared hugs.

Maura made it through alright. She may have lost a lot of blood but that fighting spirit of hers was still as strong as ever.

**AN: I hope you guys didn't think I would kill off Maura. I could never do that. Please, leave me some reviews. **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I'm going to end the story in this chapter. I think it's a good place to stop it. I wanna say thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing. I love you guys. I don't think I'll start a multi-chapter story again for a while because I have work and school too. But I will write one-shots. I hope I get a few more reviews this time around since it's the last chapter. If you don't like leaving review, I understand. Just inbox me or even tweet me what you thought KirstieAndes. Also, don't forget to follow me and SashaSupporter 's Jane and Maura accounts DetJaneRizzoli & DrMauraIsles. **

Chapter 10

When Maura woke up, she couldn't remember what happened. She closed her eyes and thought about it for a moment. Then, she remembered. Her mother tried to kill her and Maura thought she was going to die. She remembers all the blood. When she set her hand on her stomach, she winced. She couldn't remember how many times her mother stabbed her. _5. _She thought. _Maybe more. _Maura was happy to be alive. She remembers how scared Jane looked and the gun shaking in her hand. She could tell Jane was trying to be calm but Maura could tell she wasn't. But who would be? Maura could only remember bits and pieces. She recalls Lindsay shooting her mother. _That couldn't have happened. _She thought. _She was supposed to be home. I must have been hallucinating. _Maura was about to close her eyes and go back to sleep when she noticed Jane sleeping in a chair in the corner of the room. She smiled at her best friend. Maura could tell Jane hadn't slept well in a long time. _I should let her sleep. _Maura thought. _But I want to talk to her. _

"Jane," Maura said but it turned into a whisper. "Jane." She said louder this time. Jane didn't stir one bit. Maura looked for something to throw at her to wake her up. She knew it was mean but how many other ways could she wake her up? She wouldn't risk getting out of bed. She noticed a cup of water and a box of tissues. _Hmm. _She thought as she rolled up a tissue and dipped it into the water so it would be able to wake Jane up. It hurt to lift up her arms but she threw the paper and it hit Jane in the face. Maura laughed under her breath. Jane finally woke up.

"What the hell?" Jane said to herself. She wiped the water off her face and looked at the crumpled tissue. Then she noticed Maura was awake and smiling at her. "Maura…hey." Jane stood up and pulled her chair next to Maura's bed. "How are you feeling?" Jane grabbed Maura's hand and gave it a squeeze. The action surprised Maura. Jane wasn't the type of person to go around hugging and squeezing hands.

"Okay. My stomach hurts though." Maura told Jane.

"You'll feel better soon. I promise." Jane said with a smile.

"Jane, what happened?" Maura asked with a frown.

"You don't remember?" Jane said in a surprising tone.

"Only bits and pieces. I know that's not like me to not remember but please, tell me." Maura pleaded.

"Well…" Jane paused. "When I got there, Korsak and Frost were tied up but okay. And your mother stabbed you and there was a lot of blood, Maura." Maura could tell Jane was trying to hold tears back. Jane didn't like to cry because it was a sign of weakness in her eyes.

"Is she dead?" Maura asked.

"Yeah. She's dead. She'll never hurt you again." Jane said.

"Did you kill her?" Maura asked

"No…no, I didn't." Jane said and looked down.

"Who did?" Maura asked and swallowed hard.

"Lindsay." Jane said while still avoiding Maura's gaze.

"But…how did she get a gun? She shouldn't have even been there, Jane. I told you-" Maura said in an angry tone.

"She stole it. And I told her to stay home, Maura." Jane said as she looked back at Maura.

"From who, Jane?" Maura was super angry with Lindsay. _Not only did she kill our mother, she stole a gun now? That's just perfect. _Maura thought to herself.

"She stole it from me, Maura. She must've found it in my drawer. That's where I keep it." Jane told her.

"Why would she do that? She's not a murderer." Maura said.

"I know you may be mad-" Jane started to explain.

Maura interrupted her. "I'm furious…and horrified-"

Jane continued. "But she did it to protect you, Maura."

Maura was silent.

"Your mother should've been dead way before Lindsay got there…but I just froze, Maura and I wanted to shoot her and I had my finger on the trigger but I just couldn't do it. I'm sorry, Maura. If you're going to be mad at anyone, let it be me." Jane blinked and noticed a tear escaped her eye. "If it wasn't for Lindsay…you might be dead."

"Don't say that." Maura told her.

"It's true, Maura." Jane said but shook her head. "Please, don't be mad at her. She's the only real family you have left."

"I know. Let's just not talk about it." Maura said.

"Okay." Jane sighed. "They said you can go home in a few days."

"Good. I hate hospitals." Maura said as she took a sip of water. "Where is Lindsay anyway?"

"She told me she was taking a walk." Jane said. "She said she needed fresh air."

"Oh." is all Maura said. They sat silently for a little bit. "Thank you, Jane."

"What for?" Jane asked her.

"For being here for me. I know we weren't close when we first met. In fact, we barely talked to each other outside of work. But you've been such a great friend. You're my best friend, Jane. Thank you so much for being here for me." Maura smiled.

Jane squeezed her hands. "You're welcome. And thank you for doing the same."

"So…how are you and Joe?" Maura asked with a wink.

"Fine. I haven't seen him for a few days though." Jane said.

"I'm sure you'll see him soon." Maura said with a smile.

"Yeah." Jane said while rubbing her hands. Soon, they both heard a knock on the door. Then Korsak and Frost walked in smiling.

"It's good to see you, Doc." Frost said with a smile.

"It's good to see you too." Maura said.

"We're happy you're okay, Maura." Korsak said. "There's some visitors here to see you."

"Really?" Maura smiled widely. "Let them in."

The visitors were Gabriel Dean and Joe Grant. Maura looked at Jane and gave her a wink. Jane gave her a weird look. They both held a bouquet of flowers for her.

"We're really glad you're okay." Gabriel said as he walked the flowers over to her. He handed her the flowers and she blushed.

"Yeah. We were so scared, Maura," Joe explained as he handed flowers to her. "We're so relieved that you're alive and well."

"Thank you. This means a lot." Maura said with a big smile. "I'm glad you guys are here." Joe nodded and walked over and stood next to Jane but Gabriel stayed next to Maura.

That moment, the door opened again and it was Lindsay this time. She ran so fast over to her sister she almost knocked over Dean in the process.

"Sorry." Lindsay semi yelled and through herself into Maura's arms. "I'm so happy you're okay. I'm so sorry that I killed her. I had no choice. She was going to stab you again and I couldn't let her do that. I'm so sorry." Lindsay started to cry.

Maura hugged her tightly. "It's okay. Shh." She rubbed her back. "I would've done the same thing for you. It's alright."

"You're not mad at me at all?" Lindsay pulled away.

Maura shrugged. "I was but you know what? I know you only did it to protect me. I know you're not like that, Lindsay."

Lindsay smiled. "Good. I thought hated me because I did that."

Maura shook her head. "No. Of course not. I never will. You're my sister." Lindsay smiled.

"I don't mean to run out like this," Gabriel started to say. "but I have some things to do. Maybe someday when you're up to it, we can have dinner or something." Jane's eyes widened.

"Uh…yeah." Maura said and tried not to blush. "That would be great."

"Good." Gabriel smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "You have my number. Let me know."

"I will." Maura smiled.

"Bye." Gabriel said as he went to leave. Everyone said goodbye to him as he walked out.

Maura liked Gabriel. The first time they met him on Charles Hoyt's case, there was something about him that made her smile. Maura knew that Gabriel liked Jane. Jane told her that he asked her out to dinner numerous of times and she turned him down. _What if he's doing this to get to Jane? _Maura wondered. _Well, he didn't even acknowledge Jane. _Maura saw the weird look Jane gave her when Gabriel asked her out on the date. _I hope she's not mad at me. _

Maura looked at Jane. Jane smiled back at her. She could tell it wasn't a forced smile and that it was real. Jane was happy for her.

Maura was so happy to be alive and she knew that from this point, it was only going to get better.

4 Days Later

It was a nice, sunny day when Jane and Maura headed back to Jane's house. Maura just got out of the hospital. She was so happy to get out of there.

"Thank you." Maura said as she rolled down the window and her hair flowed in the breeze. "I don't know what I would've done without you, Jane."

"You're welcome." Jane said with a smile. "Anything for you, Maura."

Maura smiled. "So, Gabriel Dean wants to have dinner with me tomorrow."

Jane glanced at her. "You're going to go, right?"

Maura looked at her. "You're not mad at me?"

"What?" Jane asked. "Why would I be?"

Maura shrugged. "Because Dean was always so interested in you and I thought maybe you were interested in him too."

Jane shook her head. "No. I'm not. And I'm not mad. Go, Maura. You'll regret it if you don't."

Maura smiled. "Okay. I'll text him now."

Soon, they arrived at Jane's apartment. They walked in and Maura sat down on the couch. Jane walked into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee.

"Hey Jane?" Maura called out.

"Yeah?" Jane answered her. When she was done, she walked back into the living room.

"I know I've stayed with you here for a few days but is it alright if I stay again?" Maura asked. "I'm sure you want your privacy back."

Jane laughed. "I always have privacy. Of course you can stay here. Stay as long as you want." Jane sat down next to her. "I honestly don't mind."

"Are you sure?" Maura asked as she took off her high heels.

"I'm sure." Jane winked.

"Thank you." Maura said. "I want to talk to you more but I'm so tired. Do you mind if I go to bed?"

Jane looked at her. "Of course not." Jane smiled. "Goodnight, Maura."

"Goodnight, Jane." Maura smiled as she watched her friend walk into her room and settled down onto the couch.

Maura knew that she could count on Jane no matter what it came down to. She has the greatest friend she could ever ask for. They might've not been close since the beginning but they both know their friendship will grow and get so much stronger as the days go by.

**Authors Note: I could've made it longer but I felt like ending the story here. Please review. I know most people don't like to read or review 'til it's done so hopefully I get a few more. Thank you for the support! **


End file.
